Love at its finest
by ZDW19
Summary: A Ben T. Rook romance story. Ben is seeking comfort after the end of a rocky relationship, will Ben's new partner Rook fill the gap that Kevin left behind? And Ben and Rook are in for a surprise when they meet a mysterious new addition to Ben's team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Ben 10: Omniverse fanfic I will be using some dialogue and events from the actual series but my main focus will be my own dialogue and events.**

**I will not be following episode structure; I will do my best to make sure all major events go in episode order**

**This is a male on male story (Rook & Ben)**

**I have certainly gained a lot of inspiration from existing Ben/Rook pair ups but I will do my best to make it as original as possible.**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**WARNING: not suitable for readers under the age of 18**

**If this sort of topic bothers you then please do not read on, thanks. -Zach**

Chapter 1

End of an Era Beginning of Another

Ben was sitting on the couch at his home with a bored look on his face. He let out a huge sigh as his mother walked by. "Ben you really should get out and do something." Sandra said to Ben giving him a worried look. "Like what? There's nothing to do since Gwen and Kevin left!" Ben said with an uninterested look on his face. "Well you certainly haven't been the same since they left, and you looked especially awful a few days ago before they left." Sandra said worriedly. "It's nothing, I'm just bored." The young hero said looking blankly at the T.V. "Ben I'm worried about you, you don't sleep, you barely eat; you look terrible. The concerned mother said. "Oh thanks a lot MOM!" Ben said sarcastically an eyebrow raised. Sandra just shook her head and continued with the laundry. Ben had been going through some hard times lately, especially after what happened with Kevin. Ben was kind of happy and sad about Gwen and Kevin's leaving. He was very proud of his cousin that she got into college early, and he was also happy that he'd get away from Kevin for a while. But he soon missed all of the good times and adventures they had together.

Ben had been depressed lately, as his mom had said he barely ate or slept, he moped around the house all day only leaving when he had to work. Ben was at Mr. Baumann's store duking it out with three alien thugs. Ben had wreaked havoc on the store as he usually did trying to arrest the three aliens. "Now! Really" The hero said as the omnitrix beeped and timed out. "You have got to be kidding me, this day just keeps getting better and better." Ben said in an upset sarcastic tone as lay on the ground by the counter of Mr. Baumann's store. "Isn't this the part where your friends save the day?" Mr. Baumann asked in a sarcastic and worried tone. At that second a hooded figure sitting at the counter removed his cloak and did a back flip out of his seat. Their eyes met only briefly, but for Ben it seemed like an eon. The alien had bluish-periwinkle fur and beautiful eyes the color of a beach sunset. Ben marveled at the alien's eyes as he seemed to freeze in mid jump; they were absolutely beautiful Ben thought to himself. "Wait, what did I just say?" Ben thought, realizing he'd just told himself that a male alien's eyes were beautiful. Just as quickly as the alien had launched itself, he landed and was off after the crooks. "Oh no, not another one!" Mr. Baumann said putting his hands on his head in worry.

The alien fired a bolt of what looked to be energy from a neat weapon that turned into a bow and gave a graceful back flip before standing in front of Ben. "Wh-who are you?" Ben said getting of the ground ecstatic that his voice worked. "Rook Blonko, Majester Tennyson sent me." He said in a serious tone. "Grandpa?" Ben said coming out of his very confused daze. "Why did-" Ben tried to say seeing the chicken-like alien coming up behind Rook. Rook gave the lowlife a swift kick as he did a front flip, Ben was in awe. "I am your new partner." Rook said proudly. "What!?, umm no no" Ben said all the while looking into Rook's eyes. "**Wow those marks on his face are kinda' cute.**" Ben said subconsciously. "**Why did I say that!?**" Ben screamed in his mind. Ben was having a subconscious battle as he kept listing all the things he liked about Rook. "My new-Look I don't want a new partner, no offence to you but I'm Ben Tennyson?" He said hoping the alien would catch his drift. "Yes I know, it is an honor to be working with you sir." Rook said happily giving a short bow. "Wielder of the Omnitrix , saved the world like a billion times!" Ben said holding the watch up to show Rook hoping to get the handsome alien out of his mind. "I am well aware. It is required study at the Plumbers Academy." Rook said looking into the young hero's emerald green eyes giving a friendly smile. "**Wow, his eyes are so beautiful, I have not seen eyes like this before."** Rook thought to himself. Ben's self-centered side came out upon hearing that there is a class about him, all of his confusing feelings about rook vanishing. "Really! There's a whole class about me?" Ben asked probing Rook for details his emerald eyes shining. "Chapter and a half." Rook said blankly mesmerized by Ben's eyes. "Oh." Ben said a little disappointed. "Well as cool as was to see you beat those bad guys to oblivion, I was kinda' lookin' forward to being on my own now. You understand right, no hard feelings? I've got everything under control." Ben said trying to convince Rook to report back to Grandpa Max. Rook just looked around the wrecked place seeing all the damage he witnessed Ben cause. Ben noticed Rook scanning the room as he put a nervous smile on his face scratching the back of his head.

Ben noticed two of the crooks getting up to make a dash for it. "Don't stop now! Not while the Omnitrix is timed out!" Ben exclaimed at Rook. "Oh, sorry sir!" Rook apologized, firing a net from his weapon trapping the three goons. "**Why is this guy so polite? He needs to knock of all the sirs too."** Ben thought as Rook brought down the goons. "Not bad, but I bet it's not all that difficult with one of those thingamajigs." Ben scoffed wanting to show off his skill. "It is called a PROTO-TOOL, the most versatile tech in the known universe." Rook said happy to have Ben's attention. Suddenly Ben's watch starting beeping signaling that it was timed back in. "Oh look the watch is ready; you ready to see real skill?" Ben asked Rook a playful smile on his face. "Perhaps I should deactivate the bomb, before it blows us all sky high." Ben said a bit of worry in his voice. Ben activated the watch and selected an alien as he slapped his wrist, a bright flash of green light ensued. After the light dissipated Ben realized he turned into a lego like alien."Hmm, not what I was going for but I can make it work." Ben said looking at the force field protecting the bomb. Ben went over the bomb and started punching the force field; when he realized nothing was getting done he looked down to see his hands were gone. Before he could freak out all the blocks that were originally on his hands came back to him rebuilding each hand. "Ok, didn't see that coming." He said looking down at his newly formed hands. "Well he at least he can regenerate, but this isn't going to work." Ben said looking at the bomb. Ben looked over at Rook noticing that he was staring at the young hero. "Hmm, perhaps that proto-tool of his will work." Ben said noticing the three crooks braking through Rook's net. "No time! Hey Rook tag out!" Ben called over to the alien. Rook gave Ben a deep look of confusion. "It means switch places!" Ben explained. "I need you to disable the force field; I'll take care of the trash." Ben called out to Rook. "Understood sir!" Rook exclaimed with a slight smile on his face. Rook ran over to the bomb and began studying it, looking for weakness in the force field. "What are you doing?" Ben asked the handsome alien. "Use your proto-thingamabob!" Ben commanded Rook. "Proto-tool!" Rook corrected Ben giving the boy a smile. "Whatever just use it!" Ben yelled at Rook. Rook got an idea but he knew the old store owner wouldn't like it; He removed a small missile looking thing from one of his many storage pockets and attached it to the end of his proto-tool. "Oh no! What are you doing with that?" Mr. Baumann asked worriedly. Rook fired the rocket-like device into the wall making a huge gaping hole. "The shield uses a B-carats algorithm I cannot break the code in time. Rook explained to both Ben and Mr. Baumann. "We need to detonate it away from the populous." Rook said as calm as ever. "Speak English!" Ben yelled at Rook in the form of his new alien Bloxx. Ben used Bloxx to turn his body into a dome shape to keep the goons from escaping. The three alien crooks were trying to pound their way out of the segmentasapian's body as Ben waited for Rook to explain what he was talking about. "Help me move it outside!" Rook said pointing to the big hole he made in the store wall. Ben released the trio of crooks and ran over to assist Rook.

Ben picked up the bomb and the two ran over to the hole to dispose of it, but before Ben could chuck it Rook stopped him so he could to a quick can for life forms. "Uhh Rook, were kinda' on a limited time schedule here." Ben said worriedly with the bomb in his hands. "Scan complete, no life forms in the area." Rook informed his partner. "You are clear to dispose of the weapon." At that point the trio of crooks opened fire on Rook and Ben, Rook gave Ben covering fire allowing him to quickly chuck the bomb. Instantly the bomb detonated all Rook could see was dust and flying debris coming at him. Ben still in his Segmentasapian body quickly formed a dome around Rook to protect him from the blast. Rook was deeply touched by Ben's act of selflessness, after reading Ben's file it kind of made sense. Rook couldn't wait to learn more about him and more from him, he was a little clumsy and cocky but he was a true hero. After everything settle Ben reverted to his human self, letting Rook out from the segmentasapian dome. "Hey Rook, you ok?" Ben asked a little worried. "Proto-Tech Armor." Rook said happily as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "But it was very nice that you tried to save me, thanks partner." Rook said happily looking back into those beautiful green eyes. Ben blushed a little , happy that Rook had touched his shoulder. "Don't mention it." Ben said as he carefully removed Rook's hand from his shoulder. "And we're not partners, I work alone now." Ben said walking away. Ben saw Rook's face become saddened as he said "Yes sir." Ben felt kind of bad after that. Ben huffed at the thought of being addressed as sir as he turned round to Rook saying "Call me Ben dude." Rook seemed to be a little happier from Ben's words. "Ok Ben-dude." Rook said with a smile.

Done! It's a little boring but this is where I wanted to start.


	2. Inter-Turmoil

**Ok so let's get chapter 2 on the road! Let's watch the love grow into something spectacular! : ) **

**Once again this is a Male/Male story (Rook/Ben T.)**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**WARNING: This is rated M because in later chapters there will be adult situations.**

**If male/male love/romance stories bother or offend you please do not read on. –Thanks, Zach**

Chapter 2

Inter-Turmoil 

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Mr. Baumann's store and the reveal of Undertown to Ben, and since then he still had his new partner Rook on his mind. If he wasn't with Rook on a mission then he was with Rook in his dreams, and some of those dreams were quite erotic. Ben was yearning with lust for the Revonnahgander. Ben was still going through some turmoil of his own however, he'd just got out of a very bad relationship, and wasn't entirely sure if another one was a very wise decision. Rook didn't seem like the type to cause Ben such harm but then again, he didn't think Kevin did either. Not only that but he didn't even know if Rook was gay, and all of the emotion and thinking was giving Ben a migraine. Even though Ben felt Kevin slip away the more he fell for Rook, Kevin had cause some damage that wasn't going to be so easily fixed. Ben was still having night terrors and was still barely eating.

Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mom, was standing in the kitchen cooking a little breakfast for her son. She knew it'd be a miracle if Ben ate it but she felt slightly better knowing it was there for him. "**It's about time for him to get ready for work isn't it?**" Sandra thought to herself. The concerned mother walked down to Ben's room and opened the door; what a sight she saw. Ben was fast asleep with three different alarm clocks beeping franticly. She glanced around the room, what she saw didn't surprise her. Ben had clothes all over the place, you couldn't tell what was clean or dirty, he had empty smoothie cups all over and a couple of dinner plates sitting on his night stand. "Benjamin Kirby!" Sandra yell at the top of her lungs; not in anger so much but more in a playful manner to scare Ben. Ben nearly fell out his bed, upon hear the screech. "What, what, what!?" Ben exclaimed looking around the room a dazed look on his face. "Ben you need to get up, you gotta get ready for work." Sandra said lovingly giving her son a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, and turn those darn alarm clocks off!" She said before going back to the kitchen.

Ben looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "**Man I look awful." **Ben thought to himself as he brushed. Ben came into the kitchen to tell his mom goodbye, but Sandra wanted him to eat first. "Ben I made you a little breakfast why don't you eat, I'll call your Grandfather; he'll understand I'm sure." Sandra said to her son. "No time, I gotta run!" Ben said grabbing his hoddie. "Ben you can't live on smoothies, and clean that room it's horrible!" Sandra called out to ben as he left. Her request fell on deaf ears.

Earlier at Rook's

Rook had been sitting in his Plumber provided apartment thinking. It seems that since he met Ben all he did was think; it was starting to give him a headache. Rook felt himself becoming more and more attracted to Ben and those emerald green eyes. But Rook was confused he had never felt attraction to the same gender before, and it confused him greatly that it only started upon meeting Ben. Rook knew that while same gender pairings were not considered bad on Revonnah, they were still considered odd. But He also knew that Revonnahganders were told to never question their heart. If his heart yearned for Ben then it is so. "**But is Ben even like that?" **Rook thought to himself. Rook was locked in subconscious turmoil, he even began to question his heart; Rook knew he still had slight feelings for his ex-girlfriend Rayona as well. "Arghh! This is too confusing!" Rook said out loud "My heart is telling me something it should not, father would be most displeased." Rook said out loud again. Root sat in contemplation for a while knowing he would have to go to work soon. **"Huh-I know I must follow my heart, it would be most shameful to disobey; but how do I go about doing this?" ** Rook contemplated in his mind. "I must tell him, the next time we are alone I will tell him. I have too." Rook said out loud as he walked out the door.

Ben was sitting in bed listening to music on his mp3 player. He set it to shuffle so he didn't have to mess with picking different songs. The song he was listening to finished and the next one came up, this one made him kind of sad as it reminded him of Rook. It was Sally's Song from the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Ben had been a fan of the movie since he was little; the song reminded him of Rook because Ben often felt that a relationship with Rook was hopeless:

**I sense there's something in the wind; that feels like tragedy's at hand**

**And though I'd like to stand by him; can't shake this feeling that I have**

**The worst is just around the bend.**

**And does he notice my feelings for him, and will he see how much he means to me**

**I think it's not to be… **

Ben shed a lone tear as the song ended. Ben got up and got ready to go to work. He ran out the door and got into his car to drive to Plumber HQ. "A day like this calls for a smoothie." Ben said slowly extremely tired. Ben stopped at Mr. Smoothie and got himself wild berry flavored one and was off to Plumber HQ. The elevator opened and Ben stepped out, he could see Rook talking to grandpa. Ben noticed Rook look at him briefly and Ben blushed slightly. Ben then noticed Grandpa Max looking at him with his arms crossed; he didn't look very happy. "Ben you're not on your own time any more, you can't keep your partner waiting." Grandpa Max said to Ben a little angry. "I was off saving the universe?" Ben said unknowingly holding up his smoothie cup. Grandpa Max just shook his head and walked away. "Ok Rook lets go." Ben said trying not let the Revonnahgander know he had any interest in him. "I'm parked over here." Ben said dryly. "We will take mine." Rook said pressing a button on his key pad. Ben's tongue was nearly hanging out at the sight of a Plumber urban assault vehicle which had a tank like turret at the top. At that point the UAV pulled away revealing a not so threatening utility truck with a Max's plumbing logo. Ben got a blank look on his face as he said "Gee I bet the all the girls scream at the sight of this thing." Females are not afraid of my vehicle, but they probably should be!" Rook said pressing a button on his key pad. Just then the truck began transforming revealing a super high tech looking aerial cruiser. Ben was almost drooling as he stared at the piece of machinery.

Rook made the cruiser revert back to its truck form as the two got in. Rook drove through a series of tunnels before he connected to the main road. "So rook we've never really talked about what kind of alien you are." Ben said to the Revonnahgander with curiosity. "No we have not." Rook said not catching the boy's drift. "So you gonna tell me?" Ben asked a little annoyed. "Oh, of course, I am a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah." Rook said proudly. "Hmm, never hear of Revonnah or Revonnahganders." Ben said inquisitively. "We are not very well known, we are simple farmers, and very few of us leave the planet." Rook said catching a glimpse of those emerald eyes he had come to love. "What made you leave and join the plumbers?" Ben asked. "Well I have always wanted to see the universe, and I enjoy helping others, and keeping the universe safe." Rook said proudly. Rook then started to hear some odd noises from Ben. He looked over at the hero and noticed he was sleeping, Rook smiled softly and pulled out a blanket from under the seat and put it over Ben.

Ben awoke in a bed in a strange place he didn't know. He noticed there was someone lying next to him, he looked over to see who it was and realized it was Rook. He was purring softly and Ben couldn't help but blush. Ben looked around the room as he said in his head **"Hmm-this must be Rook's place, but why am I here, and why is he in bed with me?" **At that point Rook woke up noticing Ben was up as well. "Good morning to you." Rook said to the young hero. "Rook what's going on, why am I in your bed?" Ben asked slightly blushing at that last part he said. "You fell asleep in the proto-TRUK; I figured you needed to sleep so I brought you here." Rook explained. "You have not been well it seems, you always come to work looking exhausted." Rook said to Ben. "What time is it?" Ben asked "It is 5:30 p.m." Rook said as he looked at Ben worriedly. "I can tell you are still very tired you should go back to sleep I will inform your mother." Rook said as he pats Ben on the back. Ben blushed hard at Rook touching him. "Ok Rook." Ben said as he lay back down. Rook went into the living area and took out his cellular communication device, and called Ben's mom. "Hello?" Sandra asked. "Hello this is the mother of Ben Tennyson?" Rook asked. "Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Sandra said a little confused. "Rook Blonko, Ben's partner." Rook said to the woman. "Oh, hello Rook what can I do for you?" Sandra asked a little concerned. "I wanted to let you know that Ben was going to stay here over night, we are going to go over some important Plumber files." Rook lied; he really wanted Ben to stay. "Oh, ok Rook thanks for letting me know." Sandra said before hanging up.

Rook hung up and went back to his bed room. He slid into the bed on the other side of Ben. Ben was already fast asleep. Rook snuggled up next to Ben and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Good night Ben, I love you." Rook said quietly before drifting to sleep.

**Ok done for now! This one's a little more interesting but next chapter is gonna get a little more intense as the two fall deeply in love.**

**Off to eat lunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so let's get chapter 3 started shall we?**

**Standard warnings apply: Male on male romance/love story**

**Strong possibility of intense sexual description in later chapters**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Please do not read on if this topic offends you. –Thanks Zach**

Chapter 3

The Roots of Love Sprout

Ben could have sworn he felt Rook kiss him, and he could have sworn that he heard him say that he loved him. Was it real, or did he dream it? Ben didn't know, but either way he loved it. Ben was having a wonderful dream of him and Rook sitting together on a park bench drinking smoothies. Rook had his arm around Ben, and Ben had his arm around Rook. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was a fantastic shade of blue. Rook leaned over and gave Ben a deep passionate kiss; Rook demanded access into Ben's mouth. Ben imagined his tongue was like a cat's sort of scratchy but still nice. Bens dream swiftly changed from wonderful to horrible, the beautiful warm day seemed to melt away. Ben looked over at Rook; Rook was lying on the ground dead. Ben tried to scream in horror but his voice wouldn't work. Kevin appeared before him with a crazy look on his face, coming closer and closer to Ben. **"No! Get away from me!" **Ben exclaimed. **"What's wrong Benji? You don't miss me?" **The dream Kevin asked taunting Ben. **"Kevin I mean it, stay away!" **Ben said breaking out in tears.

In the real world

Rook was awoken by Ben thrashing about in the bed. Rook looked over to Ben thrashing about screaming with tears streaming down his face. "Ben what is going on?" Rook said hopelessly. Rook immediately took Ben into his arms using all his strength to hold him down. "Ben stop, wake up, it is going to be ok!" Rook yelled trying to get Ben to wake up. "No, get away, leave me alone!" Ben cried and whimpered in his sleep. After a few minutes Ben finally calmed down and woke up. "Wha-what's going on?" Ben asked. You must have had a night terror; you were thrashing about, and screaming." Rook said with worry in his voice. Ben realized he had been crying and he got red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Rook." Ben said letting his head fall in shame. "It is ok Ben, but I am worried about you. I can understand now why you do not sleep." Rook said. "There is something very wrong, you should tell me Ben." Rook said with worry on his face. "Yo-you care about me?" Ben asked. "Of course, I care a lot about you, perhaps more than you know." "You are my partner, and my best friend." Rook said to Ben. Rook so badly wanted to tell Ben how he really felt, but he just couldn't do it. He was too afraid of what might happen if Ben rejected him. "If I tell you, you may never look at me in the same light. Ben said with sadness on his face. "Ben there is nothing you can tell me that would make me judge you." Rook said trying to reassure Ben. "Alright I'll tell you." Ben said defeated. "Not very long ago I was in a relationship with a very close friend, and former rival. It started off great but, it didn't take long for me to see the true side of this person." Ben said feeling the pain of reliving his relationship with Kevin. "Who was this person?" Rook asked. "His name is Kevin Levin." Ben said hoping that Rook would still accept him. "You were dating another male?" Rook said happily. "Please don't judge me Rook." Ben pleaded. "Ben I told you, there is nothing you can tell me to make me judge you; carry on with your story." Rook said happily. Ben was certainly relieved that Rook didn't mind that he was gay.

"I knew that Kevin liked to drink and I didn't think much of it, but I soon found out that Kevin had a major problem with alcohol. He started to get abusive when I wouldn't do the sexual acts he wanted me to do. Not physically abusive, but verbally; he'd call me his dirty little slut, tell me that I didn't mean anything, told me I'd never amount to anything but being his dirty little secret." Ben explained tears welling up. "I do not understand, if Kevin was so horrible to you, why did you stay with him." Rook asked. "I knew that it wasn't Kevin speaking, it was the alcohol. When Kev was sober he was sweet and kind; but I gave Kevin an ultimatum. I told him that if he didn't get sober I was leaving. Kevin eventually gave it up, but then I found out the worst part of our whole relationship. It was a few days before Gwen was leaving to go to college and I was going to meet them at Mr. Smoothie. When I was walking up to Mr. Smoothies I noticed Gwen was already there with Kevin. Gwen looked very happy, and so I rushed up to find out why she looked to happy. When I sat down on the bench with them that's when I found out. Gwen said that she and Kevin were dating and he was going with her to school. It took all my strength to not break down right there. She was explaining that they had been dating for a while but wanted to wait before making it public; the whole time Kevin was glaring at me as if he was saying I dare you to say something. When Gwen got up to go to the restroom is when we finally spoke."

Dialogue between Kevin and Ben

"What the fuck is going on?" Ben asked in rage. "Did you seriously think that we were something serious? Ben I was confused, but I love Gwen and that's not gonna' change." Kevin said coldly. "So you thought you'd just string me along, and have casual sex with me and my cousin?" Ben said with rage and hurt. "Kevin you were my first boyfriend I cared about you a lot perhaps even loved you, how could you be so cold?" "How was I supposed to know you'd become infatuated with me?" Kevin said. "Infatu-Kevin we were dating! Do you not even care about others feelings? Does Gwen even know?" Ben asked concerned for his cousin. "Of course not, don't be an idiot, that'd destroy everything we have." Kevin said with venom. "Oh! But you weren't worried if you destroyed everything between us, or if you destroyed me!" Ben said tears now streaming down his face, hurt in his voice.

Back with Rook and Ben

"After that I got up and left, Kevin told Gwen that important Plumber business came up to cover my leaving." Ben said to Rook finishing up his explanation of his nightmares. Rook looked very sad as looked at Ben who was silently crying. Rook put him arms around Ben and pulled Ben's face into his chest. "It is ok Ben let it all out, let the healing begin." Rook said as he rubbed Ben's back. "Thanks Rook I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Ben said in between sobs. "Do not be sorry, you needed to get this out." Rook said to Ben giving him a sweet smile and a light kiss on the head. Rook then began to sing to the young hero rocking him back and forth:

"**Hush little one, you are safe with me. I will protect you from the world. Hush little one, no more tears, just listen to this song, and drift away from here. Go to sleep now, your dreams await. Go to sleep now, will be here when you wake."**

Ben fell right to sleep in Rooks arms; Rook laid him back down on the bed. "See you in the morning Beny."Rook said sleepily. Ben awoke early in the morning much more rested than usual. He noticed Rook wasn't in Bed, and got up to see where he was. Rook's apartment was fairly bland; it had dull white walls, a very basic bed with white sheets, blanket and pillows. A basic kitchen and basic living quarters with a single couch in a dull grey color and a small T.V. Ben found Rook sitting the couch watching T.V. "Whatcha' doin'?" Ben asked as he plopped down next to Rook. "Watching the city news cast." Rook answered looking at Ben with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night, and listening to my story." Ben said. "I didn't know you could sing either. " Ben said with a smile. "My mother would sing that to me when I was little and had a nightmare." Rook said to Ben. "Ben there is something that I need to tell you, I have putting it off for far too long." Rook said to Ben in a serious tone. "I-I really like you a lot, when I am around you I get nervous and my knees feel like they will give out, I can barely breathe, and I get the butterflies." Rook said looking deep into Ben's eyes. Ben smirked a little at that last part. "These are feelings that I have never had before, and if I make you uncomfortable I will go the Plumber HQ now and ask for a transfer." Rook said look down. "That's not going to be necessary, the truth is ever since I first met you, I've had the same feelings." Ben said to Rook his emerald eyes sparkling. Ben and Rook were now staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Re-really, you have?" Rook asked in amazement. "Yes Rook since we first met I've been falling for you, the more I look into those eyes the more I feel Kevin slip away." Rook's mind went to Kevin very quickly as he thought **"I swear to you Ben, I will make Kevin pay!" ** "Ben since all of this information has now come to light, and we know how we feel about each other, would you like to be with me?" Rook asked the boy. "Oh Rook of course!" Ben exclaimed. Rook took Ben into his arms and bean to softly nuzzle his cheek as he let out a purr. "Your fur is so soft." Ben said as he took in Rook's scent. **"He smells so good." **Ben said in his mind while in ecstasy. Rook put his lips to Ben's as he stole a deep kiss, it seemed to last forever and neither of them wanted to break away but they eventually came apart only for air. Ben was panting hard; his heart was fluttering while he had a look of pure pleasure on his face. Rook looked down and noticed Ben had a hard erection poking up in his pants. Ben got a little red, but was soon tearing his clothes off; Rook stopped him as he said. "Ben I want this just as much as you but it is against my customs to have intercourse before marriage." "Ok Rook." Ben said with a smile a little disappointed. Rook put his arm around Ben as the two continued to watch T.V.

Rook and Max's conversation the other day before Ben arrived

Rook: Majester Tennyson may ask you a question that may be a little inappropriate?

Max: Sure why not?

Rook: I was wondering what are some earth ways to get someone you like to notice you?

Max: Well the best advice I can give is to just be yourself, don't try to be someone you're not, and tell the truth don't lie to try and impress someone.

Rook (looking at Ben): Thank you Majester.

**Done! Until tomorrow….**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always fun to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4, what will happen today?**

**Standard warnings again: Male on male story **

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Chapter 5 won't be up until Monday, I'm taking the weekend off. (Plus I have to work all day Saturday boo!)**

Chapter 4

As Love Grows 

It had been a little over a month since Ben and Rook decided to get together, and what a wonderful month it had been. The two were becoming closer and closer and their relationship grew and flourished. They decided to keep their relationship under the table for now as they weren't too sure how everyone would react, but their closeness didn't go un-seen. Ben and Rook were sitting on the couch at Rook's place watching T.V. It was the weekend and the two were unsure of what they wanted to do all day. Rook had his arm around Ben and let his head lean on his. "I'm so bored!" Ben exclaimed. "Am I not entertaining babe?" Rook said as he pouted. "I didn't mean it like that hun', I just mean there's nothing for us to do." Ben said to his Revonnahgander boyfriend. Ben sprawled out on the couch putting his head in Rook's lap while he looked up in to his orangey eyes. Rook bent down to give Ben a quick kiss, but it quickly turned into something more passionate. Rook placed his wide long tongue into Ben's mouth exploring the entire inside of Ben's mouth. The two broke for air leaving Ben panting with a dazed look on his face and a slight smile, this lead to quite a long make out session between the two. "Ben would it bother you if I told you that I think I'm in love with you?" Rook asked. "Rook that would make me very happy, I also thin-no I know I freaking love you!" Ben said to the Revonnahgander.

A few days later Ben was at his house, getting ready to head over to Rook's as he said "Bye mom I'm heading over to Rook's." "Ben wait a moment I need to talk to you." Bens mother Sandra called to him. "Wha-whatcha you need?" Ben asked a little nervous. "Ben, you've been spending a lot of time with Rook." Sandra said to her son. "Well yeah he's my partner and friend." Ben replied to his mother. "Ben it's more than that, but I want you to know that I'm ok with it." Sandra said looking at her son. "You're ok with me and Rook being friends?" Ben asked trying to change the subject. "Ben don't play coy with me, you know what I'm talking about." Sandra said a little annoyed. "Ho-how'd you know?" Ben replied." Ben I'm your mother you can't sneak anything past me, not only that but I don't think you realize the looks you give each other." Sandra said smiling. "I'm sorry I kept it from you but I was afraid of what you'd say or think." Ben said to his mother. Sandra hugged her son as she said lovingly "Ben you are my son and I love you no matter who you like." Ben smiled and looked at his mom. "Thanks mom, who else knows?" Ben asked. "We'll your father knows we talked about it." She replied. "What'd he say?" Ben said a little nervous. "He's ok with it, Ben he's your Dad, he will accept you no matter what, just like me, we love you you're our little baby." Sandra explained to Ben. "Oh mom." Ben said.

Ben's birthday was coming up soon, he was turning 17. Ben, Sandra, and Rook were at the Tennyson house planning Ben's party. "Mom, I'm gonna' be 17 I don't want a dorky birthday party!" Ben yelled. "Ben it's a tradition, plus Rook has never been to a birthday party." Sandra said looking over to Rook. Celebrating birthdays wasn't something that Revonnahganders really did, so Rook was very excited to take part in a Terran birthday celebration. "Ben your mother is right; if it is a tradition you should respect it." Rook said to his beloved Ben. "Well Ben you certainly hooked a good respectable boyfriend, who listens to mom!" Sandra exclaimed giving Rook a smile. Rook smiled back as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Can we at least just make it a small little get together, just family? Ben pleaded. "As well as Rook of course. " Ben said looking at his sexy boyfriend. "Ok fine!" Sandra said giving up. "Speaking of family does Ben's grandfather know that we are dating?" Rook asked Sandra. "I don't know, we didn't tell him, but that man finds everything out, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did know." Sandra said.

Ben's family and Rook were all crammed into Ben's house for his birthday party. "Oh man, this is so lame!" Ben said to Rook. "Why are you not happy my beloved one?" Rook asked Ben. "I just really wanted it to be a few people; I didn't really want a party anyway." Ben said to Rook who was looking at him with curiosity. "It is ok, they will not stay very long then it will be just you and me." Rook said to Ben with a smile. With that there was a knock at the door, it was Grandpa Max. "Grandpa!" Ben yelled as he greeted Max. "Hey Ben, happy birthday!" Max said to his grandson. "Here this is for you." Max said as he handed a little gift card to Ben. "Sweet a Mr. Smoothie card thanks Grandpa!" Ben said giving his grandfather a quick hug. Everyone was watching as Ben was made to blow the candles out on his cake. Grandpa Max and Rook were standing at the back on the small crowd watching. "Rook, make sure you treat him right." Max said as he looked over to Rook. Rook's eyes got wide and his face red as he looked over to Max and said "Sir?" "Oh come on Rook don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Max said as he gave Rook a light slap on the back. "I am sorry I was unaware you knew." Rook said to Max. "Don't worry it's all good, but like I said treat him right, I don't want another Kevin incident." Max said has he gave Rook a small smile. "How did you know about Kevin?" Rook asked. "Nothing gets past me son." Max said with a smile. "Majester, you have my word, I would never do anything to hurt Ben, I love him dearly." Rook said. "I know you do." Max said as he put a hand on Rook's shoulder.

It wasn't long before everyone left leaving Ben, Rook, and Ben's parents alone. "Ben there is something I wanted to give you." Rook said handing a wrapped present to Ben. "It is nothing big but I saw it and I thought that you would like it." Rook said blushing. Ben opened the package to reveal a pair of hot pink with grey trim boxer-brief underwear that said happy birthday all over them. Ben's face got a new record shade of red, as did his parents. "I am sorry did I give an inappropriate gift?" Rook asked. "No Rook its fine, it's just more of a private gift." Sandra said with an awkward smile. "Why don't we leave you boys alone; it's about time for us to go to bed anyway." Sandra said as she and her husband got up. "Oh and Rook why don't you stay here tonight it getting late." Sandra called to Rook. "Ok Mrs. Tennyson, thank you." Rook replied. "Call me Sandra dear." Sandra said before going up to bed. "Your mother is very nice, Ben." Rook said looking over at his love. "Yeah, but this gift of yours is very nice too." Ben said to Rook giving him sultry eyes. "Oh Ben!" Rook said as gave Ben a deep kiss. "Shall we go to bed?" Ben asked his Revonnahgander. Rook was lying in Ben's bed while Ben got ready for bed. A while later Ben went into his room wearing his new underwear, and only his new underwear. Ben got into Bed as the two began to wildly make out, once again Ben tried to get Rook to have sex with him, but Rook was steadfast. "No Ben, I know it is tempting, and I want to have you just as badly as you want me but we must wait!" Rook explained to his beloved one. "I don't understand why it is such a big deal to have sex before being married?" Ben asked Rook. "It is just a part of our customs and I must respect my people's way Ben." Rook said to Ben. "Ok fine!" Ben said giving a huff. "But I'm letting you know now, when we finally do it I'm going to rock your world, I don't want to walk straight for a week!" Ben exclaimed.

**Ok I'm done for now. This one's a little shorter than normal but oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok after a few days off let's get chapter 5 going!**

**Warnings are the same: Male on Male story**

**I do not own Ben 10**

**Please do not read on if this topic offends you**

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Ben's birthday party as Ben was getting ready to go to Rook's. Rook was sitting quietly at his apartment playing with his holo-tablet. Ben said good bye to his parents as he walked out the door and got into his car. Ben drove away fast as he couldn't wait to get to Rook's. Rook had told him he wanted to talk to him about something important. Ben speed into the parking lot at Rook's place and swung into a parking spot. Ben got to Rook's door and pulled out the key Rook had given him.

"I'm here babe!" Ben called out as he opened and shut the door. "I'm over here my beloved one." Rook called out to Ben from the living room. "Whatcha doing?" Ben asked as he sat down next to Rook. "Listening to Earth music, it is very entertaining." Rook said smiling. "Oh really, what are you listening to?" Ben asked. "I think Terrans call it classical?" Rook replied looking into Ben's eyes. "Eww, boring!" Ben said giving Rook a weird look. "This music is not pleasing?" Rook asked. "It's just, I like newer music." Ben explained to Rook. "Well believe it or not but the one thing that humans are known for is their music." Rook said to Ben. "Really?" Ben said in disbelief. "Yes according to many alien species, humans are more musically talented, constructing vast and complex musical formulas." Rook explained to Ben. "Yeah, I don't care." Ben said as he got up off the couch.

"So what is this important thing you wanted to talk about?" Ben asked his boyfriend. "Ben I was hoping you would accompany me to dinner this evening." Rook said bashfully. "Really? Where to?" ben asked inquisitively. Rook pressed a few buttons on his holo-tablet which brought up a screen showing the restaurant name. "La Italia?" Ben yelled. "Does this eating establishment not please you?" Oh Rook its great I'm just surprised, it's like the fanciest place in Bellwood." Ben said to Rook. "I can't afford this Rook." Ben said sadly. "Do not worry; this is my treat to you." Rook said giving Ben a sweet smile and a short kiss on the lips. "How could you afford it?" Ben asked Rook. "Do not worry about that either I enjoy doing things like this for you." Rook told the hero.

Later that night Ben was at home getting ready for his date with Rook; he was trying to figure out what he was going to wear when his mother walked in and said "Ben you look fine, Rook is going to be happy." Ben was wearing some stylish jeans, and a pink, white, and grey plaid button up shirt. "Are you sure? Whatever he has planned it must be big for him to want to go to La Italia!" Ben exclaimed a little nervous. "You look fine dear." Sandra said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Not long after that there was a knock at the door, it was Rook. Ben answered the door as he said "Hey babe!" "Beloved! You look wonderful!" Rook exclaimed as he rushed through the door giving Ben a hug and kiss. Sandra walked in the room upon hearing the commotion, she saw the two and went up to say hello. "Hello Rook you look nice." Sandra said with a smile. Rook was wearing jeans and a grey undershirt with a black jacket over top. "Thank you, but I fail in comparison to my Ben." Rook said looking over to Ben. Ben blushed slightly before saying "Well ok we gotta' get going." Ben said wish his red face.

Ben and Rook walked into the restaurant and were seated; the two ordered their food as they talked. "Ben I want to ask you a serious question." Rook said looking at Ben who was shoving bread in his mouth. "Ben swallowed and blushed slightly before saying "What is it Rook?" "Do you love me; I mean truly love me with all your heart as I do you?" Rook said staring into Ben's eyes. "Rook of course you know I do." Ben said putting his fork down. Rook smiled before saying "That is all I needed to know." "Ben, there is a tradition on my planet; when a Revonnahgander truly loves his mate, and wants to be with them forever, he offers up his heart and spirit." Rook said all the while looking into Ben's emerald eyes. "Ben, will you accept my heart and spirit?" Rook asked the boy. Ben was fighting back tears. "Rook of course I will accept." Ben said with a smile. "Then it is done from now until our last breath our spirits are intertwined, I am you as you are me, where you go I go, from the highest peak to the lowest dungeon I follow." Rook said to Ben, who now had small tears trying to drip from his eyes.

With that Rook pulled out a long rectangular jewelry box, and Ben's eyes got wide when he saw the box. Rook opened the box to reveal two necklaces inside. Both necklaces had silver chains and silver pendants. Rook picked up one of the necklaces to show to Ben; the pendant was a B and R stylized to look intertwined. "This necklace is a symbol of us; as we are now one so are the letters of this necklace one." Rook said to ben. Ben had tearing streaming down his face as Rook went over to where he was sitting and put the necklace on Ben. "Oh Rook its beautiful! Ben said as he and Rook kissed quickly. "It is sterling silver." Rook said happily. "Oh Rook you didn't have to do this." Ben said to his Revonnahgander. "I was more than happy to give you this Ben." Rook said smiling.

Rook dropped ben off at his home bidding Ben goodbye. "See you; I'll be over at your place in a few." Ben said to Rook as he got out of Rooks vehicle. Ben went in his house to show his parents what the whole dinner was about. "Oh ben that's a pretty necklace!" Sandra said after Ben had explained what the dinner was about. "So was it like a marriage proposal?" Sandra asked. "I don't think so." Ben said to his mother. "If he asked you would marry him?" Sandra said trying to pry answers from her son. "Yes, but what would you guys think?" Ben asked. "Ben it's not my life it's yours." "You have to make those decisions for yourself." Sandra said to her son. "I'll support whatever decisions you make though." She said to her son lovingly. "Thanks mom." Ben said.

Ben and Rook were hanging out at Mr. Smoothie when they got a bit of a shock. Rook was playing around with his Holo-tablet, and Ben was fiddling with his omnitrix. The two looked up as two shadows came across getting their attention. Ben looked up to see Gwen and Kevin standing in front of them. Ben looked as if he seen a ghost and nearly fainted as he fell out of his chair. "What's wrong Benji you're not happy to see me?" Kevin asked Ben who was on the ground. Rook glared at Kevin as he looked up at Rook. "You must be Benji's new pet." Kevin said to Rook. "I am Ben's new partner, and the bearer of his heart and spirit, as he is the bearer of mine!" Rook said with anger in his voice, letting his sharp canines show. "Now boys calm down." Gwen said as she pulled Ben off the ground. "So you must be Ben's boyfriend, I'm Gwen his cousin." Gwen said to Rook with a smile. "Hello Ms. Tennyson Ben has told me of you." Rook replied with a smile. "How'd you know that Rook and I are dating?" Ben asked his cousin. "Oh I talked to Aunt Sandra before coming over here. She filled me in on ALL the details." Gwen said looking at Rook. Ben's face got red, but Rook didn't quite understand. "How are your ears Rook?" Gwen asked. "They are fine." Rook replied a little confused. "I just thought that maybe they'd be a little sore. I heard that a certain cousin of mine enjoys nibbling on them." Gwen said now looking at Ben whose face got tomato red. Rook's face also began to blush upon hearing Gwen's words.

"How does she know that?" Rook asked looking at Ben. "Umm, I might have mentioned it to a friend on the phone, and my mom may have over heard?" Ben said hoping Rook wouldn't mind.

**Ok, I'm going to stop there**

**I'm always open to questions and suggestions, and I love reading reviews! **

**Thanks -Zach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok let us see what chapter 6 has to offer**

**Once again this is a Male on male story do not read if you find this offensive**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise **

Chapter 6

Old Wounds

"Ben why would you tell anyone of our private moments?" Rook asked his face red. "I'm sorry, it's just Julie asked, and I felt gossipy." Ben said with a frown. "It is ok beloved one; you are the holder of my heart and spirit. I could never be upset with you." Rook said to Ben as he pulled him into his chest and lightly kissed his head. Kevin gave a death glare to Rook, but Rook just dished it right back. Gwen was unsure why Kevin and Rook weren't getting along as she looked at the two staring each other down.

"So what are you guys doing back in Bellwood?" Ben asked Gwen as he tried to ignore Kevin. "Well I got a few weeks off since Christmas is just around the corner." Gwen said. "What is KRISMAHS?" Rook asked inquisitively. "It's an Earth holiday, people set up decorations, give presents, blah, blah, blah!" Ben said to Rook. Rook was unsure of blah, but this earth holiday sounded interesting. Kevin got up to go to the restroom; Ben could feel the tension leave with him. "So what's Levin up to?" Ben said with ice in his voice. "What's going on with you and Kevin? Ever since we left you guys have been distant, you used to be best friends." Gwen said to Ben. "It's nothing." Ben said looking down. "And Rook and Kevin seem to be mentally bumping heads." Gwen said with a brow raised. Ben had been free of Kevin for so long now, and now it seemed his nightmare was back. Ben was fighting back tears at this point. "Ms. Tennyson could I trouble you to give us a moment?" Rook asked politely. "Of course Rook, I'll go look for Kevin." Gwen said with concern as she got up from her seat. Rook got up and put his arms around Ben as he said "It will all be ok my Ben." Ben now had tears rolling down his face. "Shhh, you are ok." Rook said rubbing ben's hand and wiping away tears.

"Kevin what's going on?" Gwen asked Kevin when she found him toying around with his car. "What do mean?" Kevin said keeping his face in the engine. "Ben is acting odd, you're acting odd, Rook looked like he wanted to tear you limb from limb." Gwen explained. "Ben has always been odd, and that blue guy, heck I don't even know him." Kevin said still tinkering with his car. "Rook is the nicest person I've ever meet, he wouldn't give you glares like that for no reason." Gwen said getting annoyed. "I don't know! Just leave me alone!" Kevin yelled as he slammed the hood down, got into his care, and drove away. Gwen looked concerned as she walked back to where Ben and Rook were. Ben had calmed down and hid that he had been crying. "What is going on, where is Kevin?" Rook asked Gwen. "I don't know, he's acting really weird."

Later that day Ben, Gwen, and Rook were at Ben's house hanging out. "So really what's going on?" Gwen asked. "Well it's just Kevin and I had a sort of falling out." Ben said trying to avoid the truth. At that point Rook heard car pull into the drive way as he said "Excuse me for one moment." Rook walked outside to meet Kevin. "What do you want?" Kevin said with venom. "To talk." Rook said steadfast. "Well then, talk!" Kevin said as he stood up to Rook. "Ben is mine now, you will never hurt him again!" Rook growled showing his fangs. "So he told you? I figured, he always gossiped like a little bitch." Kevin said trying to provoke Rook. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness; I will tear you to shreds if I have too!" Rook said as he stared at Kevin realizing what Kevin was trying to do. "Ben is nothing more than a little whore, you know it, and I know it." Kevin said still trying to provoke Rook. After that comment Rook kicked Kevin hard to the ground and jumped up on top of him, pinning Kevin down. "You will not speak of my beloved like that!" Rook screamed and growled. Rook exposed his sharp claws and showed Kevin saying "This is what you will be working with, if you do not shut your mouth!"

Ben and Gwen came outside upon hearing all the commotion. "Rook, what's going on?" Ben asked with worry. He'd never seen Rook behave in such a way. Rook was calmed after hearing Ben's voice as he got up off of Kevin. "He was speaking ill of you beloved." Rook said to Ben. "Ok that's it! Whatever happened between you two, you are going to make up right now! Gwen said to Ben and Kevin. "I can never forgive what he did to me!" Ben shouted. "Ben shut your mouth!" Kevin said trying to hide his secret. "I can't hold on to this anymore, Gwen you deserve to know!" Ben said looking at his cousin tears welling up. "Ben you better be quiet!" Kevin growled. "Or what?" Rook said stepping in front of Kevin. "Gwen, the entire time you were with Kevin, I was with Kevin also." Ben said letting his head hang. "Fuck you Ben Tennyson!" Kevin said as he got in his car and speed away. "Wha-what?" Gwen said a little confused. "Yes Kevin and I were dating for a while, but I didn't know he was also dating you! I didn't find out until the day that you left!" Ben said with tearing streaming down his face. Gwen dropped down to her knees as she began to cry. Ben and Rook went to her side to comfort her. "How could he do this to us?" Gwen said sobbing. "He was horrible to me Gwen, I used to have nightmares, and it almost killed me. But I found a certain Revonnahgander that saved me." Ben said looking up at Rook. "Let's go inside." Rook said helping Gwen up. Gwen and Ben just sat together for a while silently comforting each other as they wept.

The next day was a little better; the group went to Mr. Smoothie to cheer themselves up. "I think I'm going to go back to school a little early, and I'll be back for Christmas." Gwen said to Ben. "Why?" Ben asked. "I just want to be alone for a little bit, so I can think." Gwen explained. "It might not be a bad idea." Rook said with a slight smile. "I am going to take Ben to Revonnah over Christmas." Rook said looking at Ben. "You are?" Ben said. "Yes, you need to get away for a while, it will do you good." Rook said looking into Ben's eyes. "You can't miss Christmas!" Gwen said sadly. "No Gwen I think Rook is right, this whole thing with Kevin has just been too much. I'll clear it with mom." Ben said to Rook and Gwen.

Later on that day Gwen had left after they all said their goodbyes, and Rook and Ben were going to tell Ben's parents about their Christmas plans. "We're home!" Ben called out as he walked into his house. "Hello honey!" Sandra called out. "Mom sit down I have to talk to you." Ben said to his mother. "Rook and I are going to Revonnah for Christmas." Ben said to him looking at Rook. "Ben you can't miss Christmas!" Sandra said. "If I may Mrs. Tennyson, I think it would do Ben good to get away for a while, we will not be gone for very long." Rook explained to Sandra. Ben was shooting his mom pouty looks. "OK fine!" She said defeated. "But we are going to have a late Christmas when you get back." Sandra said to Rook and Ben. "When do you plan on leaving?" Sandra asked Rook. "In a few days, I have to clear up some things at Plumber HQ." Rook said to Ben's mom. "Ben don't forget to pack clean underwear." Sandra said to her son. "MOM!" Ben said embarrassed.

Rook cleared everything up with his parents and the trip was officially on. "What should I pack?" Ben asked Rook. "What you normally pack for a trip I guess." Rook said playing with his holo-tablet. "You are always glued to that thing." Ben said playfully with a smile. "The earth's internet is so fascinating; it really gives insight into human culture." Rook said with his eyes glued to the screen. Ben just shook his head and gave Rook a smile as he went back to packing.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door, it was Grandpa Max. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Ben asked giving Max a big hug. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye, and to be respectful, Revonnahganders pride themselves on tradition and respect, so please behave." Max said to his Grandson. "You know I will Grandpa."

**Ok I'm going to stop here**

**I gotta' give KairaB a big shout out for giving me a few ideas that you will see in the next few chapters**

**So a big thank you to KairaB!**

**And as always I love reading reviews, and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions**

**Thanks -Zach**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok chapter 7, I want thisa to be sort of a play on Bros. in space**

**Standard warnings apply **

**Male/male story**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**If you find this topic offensive, please to not read on.**

**Thanks –Zach**

Chapter 7

A Trip to Revonnah

Ben and Rook had just left Earth for their visit to Revonnah; Ben was a bit nervous, he didn't want to offend Rook's family. "So are we going to tell your family about us?" Ben asked nervously. "I am not sure yet, I am unsure of how they will react." Rook replied to Ben also a little nervous. "How long is the flight to Revonnah?" Ben asked trying to make conversation. "Almost 3 hours after we enter slip space." Rook replied. Ben hated going through slip space, he didn't like the feeling it gave him. "Slip space drive activated in 3, 2, 1!" Rook said as the ship took off like a bolt of lightning. "I think you left my stomach back at earth." Ben said getting queasy, and his face turning green. "It is just motion sickness, you will be ok momentarily." Rook pressed a few buttons on his console activating an oxygen mask. Rook placed the mask over Ben saying "This will help you feel better." "Thanks babe, I feel much better." Ben said to Rook with a smile.

Rook put the ship on auto pilot so he and Ben could lie down. "You are tired, let us lie down and get some rest." Rook said picking Ben up. Rook laid Ben down on the small cot in the back of the ship, then Rook spread out a little mat next to the cot a laid down. Rook was very tired, he hadn't been sleeping well for some reason, and soon he was fast asleep. Ben looked and watched Rook sleep briefly, until he himself fell asleep.

Ben was awoke by a sound he'd never heard before, he leaned over to see it was Rook snoring. Ben couldn't help but chuckle, Rook always made fun of Ben's little snores, but he'd never heard Rook snore. Rook woke up after a beeping noise came from the cabin of the ship, Rook got up and got into the pilots chair and started pressing buttons. "What's going on?" Ben asked rubbing his eyes. "We are nearing Revonnah." Rook said taking the ship off auto pilot. The ship came out of slip space to reveal a deep royal blue planet. "There it is, there is Revonnah!" Rook said both excited and nervous. "Whoa, it's beautiful." Ben said looking at the rich blue planet. "I bet you're happy to be back." Ben said to his boyfriend. "Yes, very happy." Rook said giving Ben a smile. "Strap in, we are preparing to land." Rook said to his beloved as he strapped himself into his seat. Ben did the same as Rook engaged in landing procedure.

The ship landed in a primitive looking landing area, and the two exited. "You aren't going to turn it into the truck?" Ben asked Rook as they walked away. "There are no roads for it to drive on we will walk, it is only a few miles away." Rook said giving Ben a smile. "What did you tell your family my reason was for coming here?" Ben asked inquisitively with a facetious smile. "I just told them that you were interested in seeing Revonnah." Rook said getting nervous about the whole thing. "So you have a large family?" Ben asked trying to pass the time. "Yes I have three sisters and one brother, I am the oldest." Rook said to Ben. It wasn't long before they reached Rook's house; Rook's family was standing in the door way waiting for them.

"Blonko!" A voice called out. "Young one!" Rook said as he scooped up the young Revonnahgander. "Ben this is my brother Young One." Rook said introducing his little brother. "Hey there!" Ben said with a smile. "His name is young one?" Ben asked. "More of a nickname, he has not gone through his naming yet." Rook explained. The three walked up to the house to the rest of the family. "Hello mother, father, sisters." Rook said to his family. "This is my best friend Ben Tennyson." Rook said introducing his boyfriend. "Ben this is my Father Rook Da, my Mother Rook Bralla, and my sisters Rook Shar, Shim, and Shi." Rook said introducing his family. "Namaste." Ben said giving a small bow trying to be polite. "Welcome to Revonnah Ben Tennyson." Rook Da said. "Let us all go inside, we were just sitting down to dinner." Rook Bralla said waving everyone inside.

Everyone sat down at a large table that filled with all kinds of foods. "All this is made with that stuff?" Ben asked looking down at his plate. "Yes everything is made with Amber Ogia, even the table was made with the resin." Rook said still nervous, hoping Ben wouldn't embarrass him. Ben looked over at the utensils not sure which one to use, he decided on a utensil and reluctantly tried whatever he had on his plate. To his surprise it was pretty good, it reminded him of sweet potatoes. "What does it feel like to transform?" Young one asked. "Kinda' like a good stretch." Ben replied letting food fly out of his mouth. Rook's sisters all giggled at Ben. "If you have a favorite alien, just let me know." Ben said trying to be impressive. The girls giggled again as Rook said "You are eating with a back scratcher." Rook took the back scratcher from Ben and started shaking all the food off of it. Ben got a sick look at his face after hearing he was eating with a back scratcher.

Dinner was over and Rook Bralla came out of the kitchen with dessert, all made with Amber Ogia. It was about this time that Rook worked up the courage to tell his family the real reason they were on Revonnah. "Mother, Father I have something important that I must tell you." Rook said as he stood up from his seat. "What are you doing?" Ben asked through his teeth. "I have to tell them!" rook said quietly. "I have presented my heart and spirit to Ben Tennyson, and he accepted." Rook said looking around the table. Rook's family dropped all their untensils, and stared at Rook and Ben, you could have heard a pin drop. Rook Da looked furious as he said "Rook Blonko you have brought shame upon the Rook family name!" "Father I have done as my heart commanded, I love Ben." Rook said sitting down. Ben's face was really red as tears began to drip from his face. "I'm sorry but please excuse me." Ben said as he went outside.

Ben could still hear Rook and Da fighting. Ben heard the door open and turned around expecting it to be Rook, it was Young One. "Oh hey Young one." Ben said to the little Revonnahgander. Young One went over to Ben and sat in his lap. "Why are you sad?" Young One asked. "I just didn't mean to start an argument." Ben said. "It is not your fault, Rook Da will come around." Young one said to Ben trying to cheer him up. "You're ok with Rook and I being together?" Ben asked. "Of course he is my brother, and you are going to be Rook Ben!" Young One said excitedly. "I am?" Ben asked "Rook hasn't proposed yet." Ben said smiling. "Maybe not in the Earth way but in Revonnahgander customs he has." Young one explained. Before they could go into that further the door opened up and Rook came out.

"What are you two up to?" Rook asked with a smile trying to hide his sadness. "Just talking." Ben said looking at Rook. "Young One you should go in, it is about your bed time." Rook said to his younger brother. "Aww, ok!" The little Revonnahgander said as he went inside. Rook sat down next to Ben and began to cry. Ben had never seen Rook cry before it kind of scared him. "Rook what's wrong?" Ben asked. "I am sorry Ben; I should have never brought you here." Rook said through sobs. "It's ok Rook, your family will come around." Ben said rubbing Rook's back.

At that point the door opened and Rook Bralla came out. "Blonko, Ben come inside." She said lovingly. "Mother I cannot, Ben and I must go back to Earth." Rook said still weeping. "Blonko your Father will come around he needs time, for now it is late and you need to rest." Bralla said putting an arm around ben and Rook. The three went inside, everyone was in bed already. "Blonko, you and Ben can have the guest room." Bralla said as she went into the master bedroom.

Ben and Rook crawled into bed, and got comfortable. Ben got close to Rook and put his face in his chest, while Rook nuzzled the top of Ben's head. "Night Rook." Ben said drifting to sleep. "Good night my Ben, I will never leave you." Rook said before falling asleep.

**Ok I'll stop there**

**Once again thanks to KairaB for the idea of Rook and Ben going to Revonnah over Christmas**

**As always I love reading reviews and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions.**

**Also tell me one thing, why in the world would Rook's family keep back scratchers at the table? Why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok chapter 8 let's go!**

**Let's see what shenanigans Ben can get into**

**Warnings are the same**

**Same sex pair up**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Do not read on if this topic offends you Thanks –Zach**

Chapter 8

Fight for Acceptance

Ben was woken up by Rook around mid-day. "Ben, my Ben, come on babe you have to get up." Rook said to Ben quietly. "Arggh! I don't wanna'!" ben said stuffing his head under a pillow. "We need your help gathering the harvest dear." Rook said trying to get Ben out of bed. "Ok." Ben said slowly. "There is a bathing facility just through that door, I will see outside." Rook said giving Ben a quick kiss before going outside.

Ben got ready for the day and went outside to see all of Rook's family harvesting Amber Ogia. "Ben, we are over here!" Young One exclaimed. Ben went over to where Young One and Rook were standing. "So how do I harvest this stuff?" Ben asked. "With this." Rook replied to Ben while handing him a scythe. "Be careful to not spill the juice, it attracts the muroids." Rook explained to Ben. Ben and the Rooks spent quite some time harvesting and Ben soon became bored.

"I can make this go faster." Ben said as he fiddled with his omnitrix and slapped his wrist. Ben turned into Bloxx , and picked up one of the boulders holding the Amber Ogia. The fruit just fell on top of him spilling the juice all over the place. "Ben look out!" Rook yelled as a gang of muroids came down from the cliff. Ben still in the form of Bloxx went to attack the muroids but the omnitrix timed out leaving Ben on the ground with a bunch of muroids licking the fruit juice off him. "Ewwwww!" Ben yelled. Rook's family went in and attacked the muroids using their farming scythes and flame thrower sticks.

More and more muroids were showing up and Ben's watch finally timed back in. Ben was about to go alien when Da stopped him. "No, you will ruin everything use this!" Rook Da said handing Ben a flame thrower stick. Ben and Rook's family fought of the muroids successfully and the family began to celebrate; at that point Ben accidentally discharged his flame stick and the fire ball went into an Amber Ogia silo, setting the silo ablaze. Rook Da turned around and the look on his face nearly made Ben run away. Da just stomped away into the house Rook Bralla followed.

Da and Bralla conversation

"I cannot stand this out worlder!" Da yelled. "My husband give him time, he is not used to our ways yet." Bralla said trying to calm her husband down. "It is not that, he is arrogant, prideful, and clumsy! How could my son do this to me?" Da exclaimed. "Da we have to support our son even if he loves another male." Bralla said still trying to get Da to calm down. "I could care less that he is in love with a male; he has brought to us an out worlder and claims to love him!" Da said bending over in pain. "Da remember your heart condition, you need to rest!" Bralla exclaimed. Rook Da fell on the floor clutching his chest. "Da!"

Rook was trying to console Ben, who felt really bad. "I'm so sorry Rook, this is all my fault." Ben said crying. "It is ok Ben; I know you are trying to gain his approval." Rook said who also had tears in his eyes. Bralla came out to inform the boys saying "The doctors say he will be alright, he just got worked up." "Rook Bralla, please forgive me, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so clumsy!" Ben pleaded to Rook's mother. "It is ok Ben, I do not blame you none of us do, he knows better than to get all worked up." Bralla said trying to comfort Ben. "Blonko, he wants to see you." Bralla said to Rook.

Rook went in to see his father who was resting in the living room. "Father?" Rook said as he entered the living room. "Blonko my son sit down." Da said letting out a cough. "Father I-" Rook couldn't finish before he was interrupted. "Blonko, I was wrong to judge Ben, if you truly love him as you say you do, then I have no business objecting." Da said to his son. "Thank you father." Rook said giving him a hug. "Send Ben in please." Da said before Rook left. Ben went into the living room nervously, he could see Da lying in a chair; he didn't look very good. "Yo-you wanted to see me?" Ben said timidly. "Ben Tennyson please sit." Da said. "Ben, I just wanted to apologize for treating you wrongly." Rook Da said through coughs. "I should support my son and you in this venture." Da said looking at Ben. "I want to apologize too, I know the harvest is really important to your family and I should have been more serious in helping. Ben said looking to the ground. "I know you are trying to learn our ways, and we appreciate that. I cannot say that I am ecstatic about this relationship, but you have my blessing." Rook Da said to Ben. "Thank you." Ben said happily.

The harvest was soon to be over and the harvest festival was in preparation. Rook Bralla and the girls were spending much of their time in the kitchen making all kinds of harvest goodies, the males were busy harvesting the last of the Amber Ogia. The entire region was going to be at this festival, and Rook couldn't wait to announce him being with Ben, mostly to get all the girls to stop hitting on him. "Hey Ben come here we have something for you!" Rook Shar called out. "What?" Ben asked. "We want you to be the harvest king, here go put this outfit on, and hurry we are about to go to the festival." Rook Shar said to the young hero. Ben came out of the house wearing what he thought was the harvest king outfit. Rook Da, Rook, and Young one just started laughing uncontrollably. "What? I'm the harvest king." Ben said proudly. "Ben that is not a harvest king costume, it is a harvest queen costume!" Rook said tears flowing from his eyes. At that point Rook Bralla, Rook Shim, and Rook Shar came out all wearing the same outfit. "I hate you all." Ben said going inside to change.

It was nearing the end of Rook, and Ben's stay on Revonnah. Despite the rocky beginning, Ben had a lot of fun. He liked spending time with Rook's family, and he liked having Young One around too. It brought out Ben's fatherly side, a side ben didn't think he had. Ben and Rook said their goodbyes, Young One was sad, he had a lot of fun playing with is hero Ben 10. Rook and Ben walked back to the landing pad where the proto-TRUK was being stored.

Ben and Rook entered the ship and prepared for takeoff. Once the ship was in slip space the two talked a little. "So you seemed to get along with Young One well." Rook said smiling. "You seemed very fatherly." Rook said still smiling at Ben. "Well I had fun hanging around with him, as well as the rest of your family." Ben said to Rook. "Do you think you'd ever want children?" Ben asked looking into Rook's eyes. "Yes of course, I would love to have children especially with you my beloved one." Rook said stealing a kiss. "Unfortunately human males can't carry children." Ben said. "We will find a way when the time comes my love." Rook said playing with Ben's hair.

"So we'll be back on Earth in time for New Year's what do you want to do?" Ben asked Rook. "Whatever we do I do not think you will be disappointed." Rook said smiling. "What does that mean?" Ben asked with an eye brow raised. "I am just saying that you will have a good time no matter what we end up doing." Rook said with a nervous smile. Rook was trying to keep what he had in store for Ben a secret. "Do you think your parents would ever want to meet my parents, especially if we decide to get married?" Ben said a little nervous just thinking of what would do down. "I could only image what would happen if our parents came together in the same room." Rook said also dreading such a meeting. "I'm surprised your father came around." Ben said trying to pass time. "With his illness I think he realized that life is short and there is no point spending it arguing." Rook explained. I know he is not completely happy, but he will eventually get over it, he just needs time to get to know you." Rook said with a smile.

The two landed on Earth, and went their separate ways for the time being. Ben hated when he had to be away from Rook, it felt like prison.

**Ok I'll stop there **

**Thanks for reading**

**As always I love reading reviews, feel free to ask questions or give suggestions.**

**I will probably take Saturday and Sunday off again**

**(I work Saturdays any way BOOOOO!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK chapter 9, let's get started**

**Warnings are the same **

**Male/Male story**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**If this topic offends you please do not read on. Thanks –Zach**

Chapter 9

An Unexpected meeting

It had been a few days since Ben and Rook got back to Earth, and the two were back on the job. Normally they would be off until after New Year's but there was a call from Plumber HQ. Apparently some woman was going around town destroying things. Ben and Rook came on scene as the woman shot out some kind of purplish light from her hands into a building. "Rook it looks like she's using magick, we have to careful." Ben said to Rook. **"Man I wish Gwen was here." **Ben thought to himself as he picked an alien and slapped his wrist. Ben turned into Big Chill and engaged the woman; Rook went around flanking the woman. "Let's introduce a little chaos!" the woman shouted as she started to make a huge energy ball. Before the woman could fire it at a group of civilians, Ben in the form of Big Chill gave the woman an icy blast. The woman turned to Ben and began chanting. "Servants of darkness hear my plea, make this one wish that he, had not messed with me! I curse you!" She screamed throwing dark energy at Ben. "Ben!" Rook yelled helplessly. Before the energy hit Ben it was suddenly blocked by a big blue shield of energy. "Alexa leave them alone, your quarrel is with me!" A voice called out from behind Ben.

Before Ben could turn to see who was speaking the figure rushed like lightning at the woman. He clapped his hands together forming a pentacle at his feet and began to chant. "May darkness no longer prosper, guardians of earth make it proper, to the void darkness I banish you!" A portal opened up beneath the woman's feet pulling her in. The figure turned around, what Ben and Rook saw was sort of shocking, he looked like a human, but also like a Revonnahgander. He was wearing a purple poncho with a triquetra, a black undershirt, and black pants. He had almost a full head of black hair, and the same facial markings as Rook. He was also completely covered in periwinkle fur, he had pointy ears, like Rook's, and blue eyes.

"What just happened?" Ben said confused. "That was Alexa Ravenwood, she is a dark sorceress." The half human half Revonnahgander said. "Well it's a good thing you got rid of her." Ben said to the mysterious person. "Got rid of her? No, I simply temporarily banished her." The mysterious figure said. "She will be back?" Rook asked. The mysterious person looked at Rook for a second before saying "A Revonnahgander on earth? That isn't very common." "Are you not a Revonnahgander as well?" Rook asked the person. "Half. Not that I recognize that half." The figure said. "My name is Alex." The magician said.

"That's all good and everything, but will someone explain what's going?" Ben asked. "The sorceress will be back, my banishment spell will only last for a few days." Alex explained to Ben. "Are you part Anodite?" Ben asked. "No, my magick is of a different sort." Alex replied to Ben. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "I don't want to go into details." Alex said to Ben. "You are using contractions, are you not shamed by that?" Rook asked. "I told you I don't recognize my Revonnahgander blood. It's bad enough I have to look like one, I refuse to speak like one." Alex said to Rook coldly. 'Why are you so angry with your Revonnahgander heritage?" Rook asked. "It's none of your business; I don't want to talk about it." Alex said with venom as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going? We need you for when that woman comes back!" Ben asked. "Here's my card, you can find me if she returns." Alex said as he threw a card to ben which landed at his feet. It was a tarot card. "Justice?" Rook said confused as he read what the card said. "What does this mean?" Rook asked Ben. "I don't know." Ben replied. "Well we should report back to Plumber HQ., they will want to know what happened." Rook said to Ben. "You seem bothered." Ben said to Rook. "I just do not understand why he was so angry against his own blood. He has obviously never been taught the Revonnahgander way." Rook explained to Ben. "Well maybe something bad happened to him." Ben said to Rook. Rook seemed to be deep in thought, he was always taught to be proud of being a Revonnahgander, and to hold their customs sacred. "Come back to me babe." Ben said looking at Rook's blank face. Rook seemed to snap back to life as he said "Sorry I was just thinking. Let us go back to Plumber Headquarters."

Later the next day Rook and Ben were back at Plumber HQ. They walked in to see Max talking to someone familiar. It was that Alex fellow they had met yesterday. "What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked. "Um hello we're Plumbers, what are you doing here?" Ben replied. "I've been working with the plumbers all my life; I didn't know you were plumbers." Alex said to ben and Rook. "You have? How come we never see you?" Ben asked. "I don't know, perhaps its fate that we have finally met." Alex replied. "So when did you become a plumber?' Rook asked. Alex gave Rook a quick glare before saying "I'm not a plumber my parents were, I just do work with them sometimes." Alex said. "They retired?" ben asked. "No, they were killed by the Incurseans on a deep space mission when I was five." Alex replied. "I'm sorry to hear that I can't imagine what it would be like to lose your parents." Ben said putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Rook scrunched his nose in jealousy. "Relax, I'm not into guys, and even if I was I wouldn't try to come between you two." Alex said to Rook. "How did you know Ben and I are together?" Rook asked Alex. "The energy coming off you two is indicative of those who are together." Alex explained. "It tells me that you two are deeply in love."

"You can feel energy?" Rook asked. "Yes, I can feel it in all things." Alex replied. "How?" Rook asked. "It takes years and years of practice, as well as deep spiritual attunement." Alex explained to Rook. At this point Max interrupted saying to Ben "Well the reason you were summoned here is that I wanted to tell you that Alex here is going to be the newest member of your team." "Great!" Ben said. "Yeah great." Rook said sarcastically. "What do you mean Rook?" Ben asked a little concerned. "I just cannot figure this guy out. I cannot believe he would be so angry with his Revonnahgander heritage." Rook explained. "You're not going to be happy until I tell you, are you?" Alex said. "Yes." Rook replied.

"Fine!" Alex exclaimed defeated. "My mother was raised on an Amber Ogia farm back on Revonnah. When she was little her mother died, and when she was a young woman her father died. He left his Amber Ogia farm to her, but the elders of her region declared that females were unfit to own land. Her land was taken and auctioned up into pieces. As a result she was treated as an outcast, a vagrant, a mendicant. She snuck aboard an intergalactic shuttle headed for Earth. When she was discovered they were going to throw her out into space, but they were stopped by a human plumber. Long story short he married her and I was the result. The Grand Council turned a blind eye to injustice, it was the kindness of a human that her life was saved. I have never forgiven Revonnah since." Alex explained to Ben and Rook. Rook was shocked; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Why would a council of elders ever deem females unfit to own land?" Rook asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Alex replied. "Was she from the Makun region?" Rook asked. "Yes, something like that, the word sounds familiar." Alex replied. "The Makun region is well known for being a corrupt region, but I do not understand why the Grand Council would not correct such an injustice." Rook said to Alex. "I know you are angry for the mistreatment of your mother, but Revonnah is your heritage, you should embrace it, perhaps if you experienced a different region." Rook explained to Alex. "It is half of my heritage; I still have Human blood in my veins." Alex replied to Rook. "Yes but you know your human side, you have spent your life on Earth, you know nothing of your Revonnahgander side." Rook protested.

"I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation but we have other matters to attend to." Ben said to Rook and Alex. "Ben is right I have spoken enough of this for now." Alex said walking over to where Ben was standing. "We still have to figure out what we're gonna' do on New Years'!" Ben exclaimed.

**Ok I'm going to stop there for now.**

**So I introduced my personal character Alex, hope you guys like him. **

**Since Yule is tomorrow, and Christmas is in just a few days, I will not get to chapter 10 until at least after Christmas, but it may not be until after New Year's so I don't know yet, just wanted to let everyone know.**

**So a Merry Yule/Winter Solstice to you all, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Zach**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so after a long break I give you chapter 10!**

**Once again this is a male on male story,**

**Please do not read on if that upsets you**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Thanks –Zach**

Chapter 10

A Happy New Year

Rook had been planning out a New Year's party for Ben; he really wanted to make it a special night for him, and to come into the New Year with a bang. Rook was thinking of throwing a small get together at his apartment, and then he'd pop the question to Ben. He wasn't sure what all was involved in a Terran celebration of the new year so he was reading up as much he could about the culture of new year's celebrations.

Rook went over the Ben's house when he knew Ben wasn't home. Rook knocked on the door as he stood on the front step. Sandra answered the door saying "Oh hello Rook, I'm sorry but Ben isn't home right now." "Yes I know, actually I was hoping I could speak to you with Ben not around." Rook explained nervously. "Ok well come in we'll talk." Sandra said waving the Revonnahgander in. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about." Sandra said as she sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. "I was hoping I could ask you permission to marry Ben." Rook said looking at the woman. "Oh, oh my. What makes you think you need my permission?" Sandra asked. "I just feel it is the proper thing to do Mrs. Tennyson." Rook said politely. "I see, well Rook of course you have my permission. I know you will make Ben very happy; but if you really want my opinion. Ask Max, he's really the family patriarch, I think he'd appreciate you asking him, Ben means a lot to him." Sandra explained to Rook. "Ok thank you Mrs. Tennyson." Rook said politely as he stood up from his seat. "No problem, oh and honey call me Sandra." She said smiling.

Rook made his way to plumber HQ to see Magister Tennyson. Max was sitting at his desk going through some files when Rook entered the room. "Hey Rook, come in, how ya' doin'?" Max asked giving Rook a slap on the back. "Very good Magister sir."Rook replied. "I have come to ask you a very important question." Rook said getting nervous. "I am asking for your permission to wed Ben." Rook said looking down. Max smiled as he slapped Rook on the back again. "Why of course you have my permission, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask at all!" Max exclaimed. "Thank you Magister this is a most joyous occasion." Rook said giving a slight bow. "Oh my boy, call me Max! We're gonna' be family!" max said smiling. "Yes Magis-Max." Rook said correcting himself.

Ben was hanging out at Mr. Smoothie with Alex talking for a while. "So I guess Rook has been planning a big surprise or something for the New Year's party." Ben said sipping on a smoothie. "Yeah, I think you'll be happy." Alex said not wanting to give away any secrets. "What did he tell you!?" Ben exclaimed. "I'm not telling!" Alex said playfully sticking his tongue out at Ben. "Oh come one!" Ben yelled. "Trust me you don't want to spoil the surprise." Alex said reassuring Ben. "Can you at least tell me what's going on with this party?" Ben asked the half human half Revonnahgander. "Well it's just going to be some family over at Rook's place. He's been trying to learn about earth New Year's celebrations, its kinda' funny." Alex said chuckling to himself. "Well as long as I have my Rooky, I'll be happy." Ben said smiling. "That's so sweet it's disgusting." Alex said being playful. "Oh shush!" Ben fired back.

Rook walked up to the two joining them for a smoothie. "Hey babe!" Ben said jumping up and giving Rook and hug and kiss. "Oh my you smell really good!" Rook exclaimed becoming entranced. "Oh, new cologne, from Christmas." Ben said to Rook. Ben couldn't keep Rook off of him as Rook kept putting his face to Ben's chest taking in the scent. "Rook! My goodness you're affectionate." Ben exclaimed as Rook nuzzled Ben's face. "If it weren't for my commitment to my customs I would have you right here!" Rook whispered in Ben's ear with a purr. "Oh my." Ben said as he went in for a kiss. "Ok I'll take that as my queue to leave." Alex said standing up. "I am sorry Alex, Ben's artificial scent is driving me mad, but his natural scent is pretty great too especially when he's worked up a bit of a sweat." Rook said giving Ben a sultry look as Ben blushed hard. "Well I can see you guys have some more PDA to do so I'll see you around." Alex said before leaving.

Rook and Alex were at a local jewelry store looking for wedding bands. "Look at this one it's nice and masculine and at a great price." Alex pointed out to Rook. "No, I do not like that those ones, how about these." Rook replied to Alex. "Dude those are way out of your price range." Alex explained. "But they are so perfect." Rook pleaded. "You wanted me to help you not over spend so that's what I'm doing!" Alex exclaimed. At that point a worker came over asking "Can I help you two?" "Oh we're good I'm just trying to be his money manager." Alex said to the woman slightly chuckling. "I am looking for two wedding bands; I am going to propose to my boyfriend on New Year's Eve." Rook explained to the woman. "Oh that's so cute! I have a few pieces you might like, follow me." The woman said walking over to a jewelry case near the back of the store. "These ones are simple yet elegant, and at a great price." The sales woman said to Rook. "What is the price?" Rook asked. "$43,000" the woman replied. "Dude no way!" Alex said to Rook who was nearly drooling. "I will take them!" Rook exclaimed. "Excellent choice sir, I'll have these engraved quickly for you." The woman said taking the rings out of the case. "Dude how are you going to afford that?" Alex asked Rook. "Easy, I have been working tons of overtime." Rook explained. "Is that why you have been so tired the past few months?" Alex asked. "Yes." Rook said rubbing his eyes and yawning. The rings were simple bands of platinum with three small stones set in a rectangular indentation on the rings.

It was New Year's Eve and Ben, Rook, and Alex were at Rook's place getting ready for the party. The guys set out snacks, drinks, and party favors for the guests. Ben's parents began to arrive, then Max, then Gwen, and finally Argit. "You invited Argit?" Rook asked. "Yeah I thought if he wasn't doing anything it'd be nice of us to have him over." Ben explained.

"Ben, Rook!" Max said upon seeing the guys. Max pulled Rook to the side to ask a few questions. "You got the rings?" Max asked. "Yes Max, I figured I would ask after the New Year has set in." Rook explained. "Well I'm happy for you guys, can't wait for the big moment." Max said before walking away. Ben's mom came up to Ben and Alex saing "Hey boys nice little get together I'm impressed." "Thanks mom, you've met Alex right?" Ben asked. "Yes briefly." Sandra replied as Ben walked away. "I'm so excited." Sandra said Alex. "Yes I can't wait to see Ben's face, hopefully he doesn't suspect something." Alex replied.

The party was beginning to wind down as the night approached midnight. Everyone was crowded around getting ready to count down to the New Year. "Ok everyone!" Rook yelled. Everyone began counting "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People were jumping around and celebrating as the New Year was now official.

Rook stood up on his table trying to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have something very important to ask Ben!" Rook said before stepping down and walking towards Ben. "As the New Year is now here, I want to start it off with something life changing." Rook said taking Ben's hands. Rook went down on one knee revealing a small square jewelry box. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest Revonnahgander in the universe by being my husband?" Rook asked his eyes shining with both happiness and nervousness. Sandra had tears welling up, even Argit got a little emotional. Ben had a huge smile on his face as he fought back tears. "Rook Blonko, ever since I first met you in knew that you were the one. I knew that you would rescue me, and be there for me, I knew that I could always count on you, and that you'd always be there to catch me when I fall. I love you more than anything in the world, you brighten my day, and I could never imagine life without you. So yes I would be more than honored to be your husband!" Ben said tears of joy now dripping from his face. Alex was smiling softly with a few tears in his face as he said "Congratulations guys, I wish you all the best." Rook opened the box to reveal the rings. "Oh my gosh, Rook they're beautiful!" Ben exclaimed. "How could you afford this?" Ben asked. "Working a lot of overtime." Rook said tiredly. "Aww babe you didn't have to do this, I don't expect something fancy." Ben said to Rook as he slipped the ring on. "I know my Ben, but I love you and I wanted to gift this to you. You mean so much to me; I want you to be happy." Rook said to Ben giving him a quick kiss. "Oh my baby is getting married!" Sandra interrupted hugging the two." "Oh mom, how embarrassing." Ben said

"There is one thing you need to know Rook; I can't get married legally until I'm 18." Ben explained. "It is ok my beloved one, I would wait for a thousand years if I had to." Rook said smiling before giving Ben a long deep kiss. "It's all good Ben it won't be long before you turn 18, plus it gives us ample time to plan the wedding!" Sandra said excitedly. "We have to go look at locations, and tuxes, and arrangements, and photography." Sand said going on and on.

**Ok I'll stop there, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry I took such a long break but the holidays get hectic lol**

**Thanks for reading, I love reading reviews**

**Feel free to ask questions or give suggestions**

**Thanks -Zach**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok let's get chapter 11 going**

**Warning: male/male story**

**Please do not read on if this offends you**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Thanks –Zach**

Chapter 11

Back to Revonnah

Ben and Rook were at Ben's house with Sandra; Ben had still not packed for their trip back to Revonnah to inform Rook's parents of the engagement. "Ben you do know that we are leaving in an hour?" Rook asked his fiancé. "Yeah, let text Alex real quick and I'll go pack." Ben explained as he fiddled with his phone." "Why are you texting Alex?" Sandra asked. "Oh I finally convinced him to come along, though he wasn't very happy about it." Ben replied. "Why not? Isn't that part of his heritage?" Sandra asked. "Yes, but he is not very proud of it, he has experienced son unfortunate events, his parents died when he was very young." Rook explained. "Oh I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Sandra said sipping her coffee. "Alex will be here in a few." Ben said getting up and throwing his phone on the couch.

Alex knocked on the door a while after Ben went off to pack his bags. Sandra answered the door. "Oh hello Alex please come in. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked. "Oh no thank you Mrs. Tennyson. Alex replied as he came into the home. At that point Ben walked into the living room carrying a large bag over filled with clothes and stuff. "Ok I'm officially ready!" Ben said a little queenie. Rook just smiled a little as Alex stood up. "Where's your bag?" Ben asked. "Hello, I'm magick!" Alex said. "Oh right." Ben said looking as if he was in deep thought. "Shall we get going?" Rook said with his hand on the back of his head. 'Yes that's probably a good idea." Alex said walking towards the door. "Bye mom!" Ben said picking up his bag. "I bid you farewell, earth mother." Rook said giving a short bow. Sandra smiled and chuckled quickly before hugging everyone good bye.

The three boarded the PROTO-truk and readied themselves for takeoff. "Everyone strap in, we are about the leave the Earth's atmosphere." Rook said as he pressed a few buttons on his console. "Ok slip space activation sequence activated." Alex said a little unexpected. "You can pilot?" Rook asked a little surprised. "Yes, I learned when I was young living in the Plumber Care For Orphaned Children home." Alex explained. "Oh wow, you have come through a lot of adversity, I am happy to see you have come out of it well." Rook said looking at Alex smiling. "Thanks Rook." Alex replied smiling. Ben was sitting in the back with his nose scrunched in jealousy. "Please Ben, I told you guys I'm not into guys.' Alex said looking over at Ben. "Well you guys seem to get along real well." Ben said with his arms folded. "Yes we are good friends." Rook said looking at Ben who now had a frown. "But he is not my beloved, nor is he my fiancé." Rook said smiling. Ben smiled back feeling bad for acting silly saying "Sorry Rook, I know you care about me." Rook smiled back and carried on with piloting the ship.

The three were sitting in the back of the ship passing the time while traveling the Revonnah. Alex was trying to teach Ben and Rook how to meditate, Ben was having some difficulty. "Ok, quiet your mind; focus only on your breath. In through your nose, and out your mouth; let all of your stress melt away. Let the physical world melt away, allowing you to merge with the spiritual world." Alex explained as the three sat in meditation. "This doesn't work!" Ben shouted. "Shh, you must relax, and have patience." Alex said deep in meditation. "Well Rook seems to be enjoying it." Ben said looking over at Rook." "Yes it is most enjoying." Rook said smiling. Ben rolled his eyes and lay down on the bench. "Wake me up when we get to Revonnah." Ben said before closing his eyes.

"Ben, wake up, we are here." Rook said gently trying to wake Ben. "Wha-what?" Ben said coming out of his sleep. "We are here my love." Rook said giving Ben a quick kiss. Rook and Alex landed the ship at the same platform as before. The Three exited as Rook noticed what looked like a make shift ship fly briefly and then crash. "That was over by the house!" Rook yelled as he took off. "Wait, I can't keep up with you!" Ben yelled, running after Rook. "Ben turn into XLR8, I'll catch up!" Alex yelled. Ben nodded and fiddled with the omnitrix and turned into XLR8; he sped off leaving Alex behind. Alex clapped his hands and recited a short incantation before a portal opened up sucking him in.

Ben caught up with Rook, but noticed that Alex beat him there. "How did you beat me?" ben said in disbelief. "Dude I keep telling you, magick."Alex said with his arms crossed. The three looked at the ship that crashed just away from the house. The door opened up to reveal a small tailed Revonnahgander. "Young One!?" Rook yelled rushing over to his younger brother. "Are you ok, are you injured?" Rook said frantically. "No, I am fine brother." Young One replied. "When did you learn to pilot?' Rook asked in disbelief. "While you were away. Young One replied with a smile. "Rook Ben!" Young One yelled as he ran over to Ben giving him a hug. "Haha, hello Young One." Ben said happily. Young One then noticed Alex and ran over to him examining him. "I have never seen anyone like you before." Young One said looking all around. "Young One, it is not polite to stare!" Rook chastised. "It's ok Rook. My name is Alex." The hybrid said bending down to Young One's level. "You are not like any Revonnahgander I have seen." Young One said with confusion. "I am half Human half Revonnahgander, my mother was from Revonnah." Alex explained. "Wow that is so cool!" Young One exclaimed. Alex just smiled and got up, as the door of the house opened.

"Mother, Father, sisters!" Rook yelled before walking over to them. "Son, Ben, welcome back to Revonnah." Rook Da said walking towards his son. Da noticed Alex saying "And who is your friend." "This is our good friend Alex from Earth." Ben explained. "He looks like a Revonnahgander, but different." Rook Bralla said. "Yes, he is half Human, half Revonnahgander, this is his first time on Revonnah. He was raised on Earth." Rook explained. "I see, very interesting." Da said. "Well everyone come in, it is getting dark.' Rook Bralla said .

Everyone went inside and sat in the living room to talk and catch up. "Mother, Father, I have some very important news." Rook said standing up with Ben. "I have proposed to Ben, and he accepted. When Ben reaches legal age we will be married." Rook said proudly showing everyone his and Ben's ring. "Oh Blonko, that is wonderful news, I am so proud." Rook Bralla said. "Yes Brother, this is exciting news." Rook Shar said excitedly. "Well if you are set on this, I cannot stop it." Rook Da said sitting in his chair. "Yay! Rook Ben and Blonko Tennyson!" Young One said excitedly. "Ben 10 is going to be family!" Young One said bouncing up and down. "Ok, everyone calm down we still have to go to the Grand Council Leader to seek permission." Rook Da said. "Really?" Ben asked in disbelief. "Yes, an inter species wedding is unprecedented here on Revonnah. We cannot know for sure if she will allow it." Rook Da explained. Ben hugged Rook slightly, a bit nervous. Rook put his head to Ben's saying "Do not worry my beloved one, nothing will keep us apart, I love you more than anything." Ben smiled feeling a little better. "Awwwwww!" The girls yelled. Rook Da rolled his eyes and Rook Bralla stood up looking at Da saying "This is a joyous occasion, even if a certain someone is being negative. I will get some dessert to celebrate, Ben would like to help?" "Of course Mrs. Rook." Ben said standing up and walking to the Kitchen. "Call me Bralla dear." She said smiling.

The next day everyone got up fairly early. Ben was very nervous as his visit the Grand Council Leader drew closer. "Blonko son do you wish for us to go with you?" Rook Bralla asked. "No Mother, ben and I must go alone." Rook said eating his breakfast. "At least allow me to go, I can attest that you two belong together." Alex said seriously. "I do not know, she may not hold your testament as relavent." Rook said looking over at Alex. "I think we should take him along anyway, he may very well be helpful." Ben said still nervous.

"So have any of you met this Grand Council Leader?" Ben asked. "Yes, I had to ask her permission to marry Bralla."Da explained. "Why? You are both Revonnahganders." Alex asked. "Yes, but I was of a lower social class." Da explained to Alex. "Well, the time has come; we three will go to the Grand Council immediately." Rook said standing up from the table. "Rook I don't know if I can do this." Ben said letting his head hang. Our future rests upon this person whom we don't even know." "My beloved one, I know this will be very difficult for us, but she is very wise. She will not make an ill decision." Rook said raising Ben's head with his finger. "Yeah, and I'll be along for…..emotional support." Alex said smiling.

**Ok so I'll stop there, sorry this one is so late, it's been really hectic lately.**

**Thank you for reading and your continued support.**

**I love reading reviews, and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions**

**Also I have a question:**

**I thought about starting another Fanfic (I'll still keep on with this one)**

**I'm thinking about a Ben 10/teen Titans cross over**

**Thoughts?**

**Would you like to read something like that?**

**Let me know**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok let us get started on chapter 12**

**As usual this is a male/male romance**

**Please do not read on if this is offensive to you**

**I do not own Ben 10**

Chapter 12

Judgment

Ben, Rook, and Alex made their way the Grand Council Leader, to ask for permission for Ben and Rook to be married upon Ben reaching legal age. "So have you guys gone through any wedding plans, or where you want the wedding to be?" Alex asked as the group walked. "A little, I think it would be fair to have a ceremony on Revonnah, and on Earth." Ben said looking over at Rook. "Yes I agree with Ben, I think mother and father will be happy with that." Rook said looking at Alex. "We are nearing the Grand Council building." Rook said pointing at a building on the horizon. Ben's face got nervous again as he looked over at Alex and Rook. "Don't worry Ben, just calm yourself and you'll be ok." Alex said giving a smile. "Yes my love, no matter what happens, know that I am with you always, nothing can keep us apart." Rook said giving Ben a small kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile. "Thanks guys." Ben said smiling.

The three went up the steps of the Grand Council building, and enter the chamber. A young Revonnahgander female got up from behind a desk saying "Greetings, may I help you?" "Yes we are here to see the honorable Grand Council Leader." Rook said to the girl. "I will let her know you are here, please feel free to sit down and relax while you wait." The girl said before leaving through a curtained door. The three sat down in the waiting area trying to pass the time. Alex broke out his tarot deck to see how the meeting will go, while Rook and Ben just sat together. Ben leaned his head on Rook's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Hope you don't mind me using you as a pillow." Ben said chuckling a bit. "Of course not dear." Rook said playing with Ben's hair a little then caressing his cheek lightly. Alex looked up briefly and smiled before going back to the cards. Ben was soon asleep and Rook tried his hand at meditation once more, he had become fond of the practice; he found it relaxing. After a while of uncomfortable sleep Ben woke up and looked at Rook. "Nothing like waking up and seeing the man I love." Ben said smiling. Rook chuckled slightly before saying "Well I enjoyed watching you sleep, you are so cute." Rook said quickly nuzzling Ben and letting out a purr. Ben's face got a little red, he loved it when Rook purred, he found it sort of hot and cute at the same time.

Not long later the girl from behind the desk came out and announced that the Grand Council leader was ready to see them. The girl showed the trio their way through the curtained door which lead to hallway ending at a large door that said something in the language of Revonnah. "What does that say Rook?" Ben asked as they walked down the hall. "It is an old form of our language, roughly it says let only those who are pure of heart enter herein." Rook said. "This place is protected by powerful spells; I suspect that this Grand Council Leader is also a skilled magician." Alex said as he examined the hallway. "Either way she is most revered, we must treat her with the utmost respect, upon entering the temple we must bow, all of us." Rook explained to Ben and Alex. The three reached the big door and Rook said something in his language "Munda!" "It means open." Rook explained as the door opened. The trio stepped through the threshold and bowed. "Welcome all, Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson, and Alex Smith." The Grand Council Leader said after everyone bowed. "Ho-how'd you know our names?" Ben asked. "Ben! You must speak only when spoken to!" Rook yelled chastising his fiancé. "It is ok Blonko, you need to fear me, or stand upon formalities. I am Maju Daah, the leader of the Grand Council. Daah said as she introduced herself. "And I know your names because I have foreseen your visit." She said looking at Ben. "Oh glorious leader of the Grand Council we come seeking you permission in the matter of marriage." Rook said bowing to Daah. "Yes I know, tell me in your own words and opinions, why should I allow you to be married to Ben Tennyson?" Daah asked looking at the trio with a friendly smile. "Most respected leader of the Grand Council, Ben and I share true love, love that is willed by the spirits. Our spirit and heart is intertwined, we are mated for life. I love Ben with all my heart; I feel we deserve to be married as our love is sacred." Rook said bowing. "And you Tennyson, why should I allow this marriage?" Daah asked. "Your grace, the love between us is true, from my heart to yours, Rook and I are meant to be together, and I couldn't imagine living without him; I feel as though we are one, and we cannot be separated." Ben said looking over at Rook smiling. "Well I think I can make my deci-." Daah said being interrupted by Alex. "Honorable Council Leader, before you make your decision may I speak?" Alex asked. "Of course child." Daah replied. "I have witnessed the love between these two; they are my nearest and dearest friends. These two are surely meant to be, their love is a sacred love, a love that the Gods themselves look upon and smile." Alex said looking at Daah.

"May you three step forth please?" The council leader asked. Ben, Rook, and Alex stepped close to Daah, as she looked at them inventively. "I will look into your souls, before I make my final decision. Ben step forth." Daah said. She looked deep into Ben's eyes and Ben stared right back. "Hmm, I see courage, and strength, the will to be a great hero and to truly help others. But there is fear a deep subconscious fear, you fear that your addiction to your own fame will cause you to fail. Being self-absorbed is something to fear for sure, yet I see goodness, I see that you truly want to be helpful. And I see your soul is often focused upon Mr. Blonko." Daah said leaving Ben speechless. "Mr. Rook step forth." She said with an interested look on her face. "Hmm, just like Ben I see great strength and courage; it seems you two have much in common. You are strong, and caring, with a true desire to make a difference within the universe, your whole reason for becoming a plumber. You fear your occupation will put ben's life in danger, you do not know what you would do if ben was hurt or even worse, especially on your watch. Your soul is often focused on Ben as Ben is focused on you." Daah explained.

Maju Daah went back to her throne and sat down. "Well I can see that you two are truly in love, and that your spirits are truly entwined." She said tiredly. "It would be cruel of me to separate you two; you have my permission to be married when Ben reaches legal age. Ben you are not a Revonnahgander, but you will be expected to take part in all Revonnahgander marriage customs and rituals, this is my will may it be done." Daah said with force. "Thank you most honorable one." Rook said as the three bowed. Ben, Rook, and Alex turned to leave but the Grand Council leader stopped them. "Wait, I wish to read the hybrid, before you leave." She said looking intensively at Alex. "Come close child." Daah said looking into Alex's eyes. "Hmm, interesting, very interesting; I see great courage, and strength which is to be expected. You have great skill, when you are set to accomplish a task you do not stop until it is complete. You are calm, reaching great heights in meditation. Oh but there is another side, a deeply suppressed side; a side of great sadness and guilt. Oh such guilt you carry child, it must be a heavy burden. You feel you are responsible for her, you feel you failed her; you have made it your life to rectify your actions. Oh child such emotion you have been keeping away from the world." Alex began to fight back tears. "Child you cannot help her, she is gone, and it was not your fault. Release this sadness and guilt be free of such a heavy burden." Daah said looking at Alex. Alex was now sobbing. "Stop, I cannot do this anymore!" Alex said falling to his knees. "Child suppressing such emotion is dangerous; you know that all too well, you cannot help her Alex, Alexa is gone she is completely consumed with evil." Daah said looking at Alex with sadness. "You don't understand if I had been there for her, I could have stopped her from dabbling in black magick." Alex said with sadness and tears. "She was obsessed with power not helping others dear; she was bound to cause trouble. If she was true to her path she would not have done what she did." Daah said with wisdom. "You are slowly killing yourself with this, she was not worth teaching, and you have to let her go." Daah said now getting on Alex's nerves. "What do you know? You're just like all those other Revonnahganders, who betrayed my mother!" Alex said with venom in his voice. "Your mother wasn't betrayed child, I knew her well, you are so much like her." Daah said smiling. "What? You knew her, yet you did nothing to help end the injustice that drove her away from this planet." Alex hissed. "Child her going to Earth was planned long before she was born, it is because she went to Earth that you are here today." Daah explained.

"When your mother came to me nothing more than a beggar I looked into her future. Sure I could have righted the wrongs, and what would happen? She would find a husband get married live a normal life. But I saw another future, a future that foretold the birth of a great hero. I told her that she was destined to give birth to a great hero, but she must journey away from her home. I helped her sneak onto the shuttle to earth, and I knew the Human plumber would save her life and eventually coalesce into a marriage, and you were the result. You who are of greatness and purity, you are destined to be a great hero and protector of Earth. I did what I thought was best for the universe and your mother. Unfortunately her death was covered in shadow, for where there is life, there will always be death." Maju Daah explained to a very fragile Alex.

**Ok I will stop here, while the marriage is on, I also wanted to reveal a little about Alex as well**

**Thanks for reading**

**As always I love reading reviews**

**Feel free to ask questions or give suggestions**

**Thanks **

**-Zach **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok chapter 13**

**Warnings are the same**

**Male on male story**

**Please do not read on if you find that offensive**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

Chapter 13

The Good and the Bad

Alex looked around the room with sadness in his eyes, as Maju Daah explained to him the reason his mother went to Earth. "If this is all true, why did no one tell me?" He pleaded. "Child this information died with your parents. It seems that fate has brought you here to now learn of this." She explained. "You have much to think about, go now and rest. I must also rest." Daah said before going through a door, leaving the three in the room alone.

The three started their walk back to the Rook house. "Ok what was that all about?" Ben asked confused. "Ben, let him be, he is in pain." Rook said looking at Alex worriedly. "No, Maju was right it's time I share some of my life. Not long ago I took on a student, she seemed very eager to learn magick. Her name was Alexa, you guys met her when we first met, she was an amazing student. She learned quickly mastering spells that take years of study in mere hours; what I failed to see was Alexa's troubled past, and her deep desire for justice. I also failed to see that she was secretly dabbling in black magick, I should have never kept those book in my library. They were for study only, never for actual use." Alex explained. "Why were you studying black magick?' Ben asked. "To understand the light one must also understand the dark, for balance is required in all things. Black magick tends to make promises that cannot be kept; the promises always seem so amazing that it sucks many unsuspecting people in. Generally it's power, and for someone like Alexa who never really fit in and was always an outcast, that power started to feel real good. But to perform evil and malicious magick is not free and always comes with a price. She was consumed with her own skewed idea of justice, and eventually gave herself to darkness, for ultimate power. She is a cursed soul, a walking disease upon mankind, and it's my fault." Alex said tears forming in his eyes.

"My friend, she made the decision to do wrong, and to turn her back on you and your kindness, you should not feel guilty." Rook said. "I wasn't there to protect her, to warn her! It's my fault and I must bare this burden." Alex said stopping and sitting on a rock. "I will catch up with you guys later, I need some time." Alex said looking down at the ground. "Ok buddy." Ben said as he and Rook walked away. "I do not like to see him so upset." Rook said looking concerned. "We need to get him to break down those barriers and let us in." Ben said looking over to Rook. "Yes he does not like speaking about his feelings" Rook said as the two approached the house.

"Blonko, Ben, how are you? How did the meeting go?" Rook Bralla asked. "Very good the Grand Council Leader has given us permission to be wed." Rook said happily pulling Ben close to him. Ben smiled slightly before saying "Yes, but Alex is going through some stuff." Upon that Alex entered the house; his eyes were a little red as though he'd been crying. "Rook, I think I want to learn to be the Revonnahgander I've never been." Alex said smiling softly. "Rook gave a big smile before saying "Well you can start by not speaking in contractions anymore."

Ben, Rook, and Alex were sitting in a field not far from the house. Rook was going over some quick history of Revonnah, Revonnahgander customs, and important Revonnahgander milestones. Ben fiddled with his omnitrix and turned into an alien no one, not even Rook expected. He turned into a Revonnahgander using the omnitrix's sample of Revonnahgander DNA. Rook was speechless as he stared at Ben in the form of an absolutely beautiful Revonnahgander male. "Be-Be-Ben, ho-how did you do this?" Rook asked looking at Ben's form. "A little help from Azmuth." Ben explained smiling. "But why?" Rook asked. "I do not know, I just thought that perhaps you would like it." Ben said. "Ben you look amazing in this form, but I love your human form more than anything else, that is what I fell in love with." Rook said putting a hand on Bens shoulder and stealing a long passionate kiss. "Do I need to get the spray bottled out?" Alex joked. Rook went back to teaching Alex for a while. Not long after Young One found the three. "I have been looking everywhere for you guys." Young One exclaimed. Young One noticed the Revonnahgander standing next to Rook not knowing it was Ben. "Hey Young One!" Ben said waving and giving a smile. Young One looked up at the strange Revonnahgander and blushed slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Rook or Ben, but they kept on with what they were doing.

Ben went back to human form, and Young One was speechless. "That was you Ben?" Young One exclaimed. "Haha, yeah." Ben said smiling. "And you seemed to like it, I saw you blush." Ben said poking fun. Young One blushed and looked down to the ground. "Don't worry dude, it's no big deal." Ben said reassuring the young Revonnahgander. Everyone was sitting down for dinner as always made from Amber Ogia. "You know, I could actually get used to eating this stuff." Ben said shoveling food in his mouth. Rook shook his head a little and gave a soft smile. "Have you two given any thought to the wedding ceremony?" Bralla asked. "Yes, Ben and I felt that it would be fair if we had a traditional ceremony both on Earth and Revonnah." Rook said looking around the table. "Yes I think that is a good idea." Bralla said looking over to Da. "Are you two prepared to make the trip up the mountain?" Da asked Rook. "The what?" Ben asked. "Da, they have the blessing of the Grand Council Leader, they do not need to go through that old ritual." Bralla said to her husband. "Every member of my family has made the trip, and my son will not be an exception!" Da said slamming his fist on the table. "Is anyone gonna' tell me what you're talking about?" Ben asked confused. "It is a pre marriage ritual; you will know more when the time comes." Rook said to his fiancé.

As the family finished dinner there was a knock at the window. Bralla went over and opened the window to see who was there. "Hello I am sorry to disturb your evening but the Grand Council Leader asks an immediate audience with your son, his fiancé, and their friend." A young Revonnahgander woman said bowing. "We will leave immediately." Rook said standing up from the table. The three stepped out into the chilly night to make their way back to the Grand Council building. "What could she want now?" Ben groaned. "We cannot know until we get there my dear." Rook said. "Well that's not entirely true." Alex said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Rook asked in a confused tone. "Well we could always consult the tarot." Alex explained. "I do not see how a deck of cards can ascertain future events." Rook said skeptically. "Well I can show you." Alex said looking over to Rook. "No time we must get to the Grand Council Leader." Rook said seriously. "Fine Mr. uptight" Alex said playfully. Ben laughed as he looked over to Rook who had a frown on his face. "Oh come on babe, we're just playing around, gimme' a kiss." Ben said pulling Rook towards him giving him a quick but passionate kiss. The three neared the Grand Council building.

The three entered the building bypassing the young Revonnahgander secretary, and entering through the curtained door. They went down the hall and entered the chamber, where Maju Daah waited. "Friends, I am glad that you are here." Daah said getting up from her throne. "Honorable Leader of the Grand Council, why have we been summoned?" Rook asked respectably. "There is important information, which you need." She said. "I have seen in a vision, a terrible threat. As we speak the dreaded Incursean Empire is headed towards Earth." Daah said with fear on her face. "What!?" The three said in unison. "Yes, but there is time to get back to your planet and stop this from turning into a horrible tragedy." Daah said with hope in her eyes. "Milleous." Alex said under his breath. "Alex you must not let your past interfere with your mission, lives are on the line here." Daah said looking at Alex worriedly. "He murdered my parents, I will have my revenge!" Alex yelled his face getting red with anger. "This is bigger than you child, will you let your friends down and go after your own desires, or will set them aside and help those who are in need?" Daah asked Alex in a very serious tone. "You really expect me to pass up this moment to right the injustice I was dealt? I had to grow up without my parents and it's Milleous' fault!" Alex screamed at Maju Daah. "The fate of your planet stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fall." Daah said looking at Alex with complete gravity. "If I take out Milleous, then we win." Alex said tying to justify his desires. "You are blinded by your own desire, you cannot see past yourself, if you proceed to take your revenge upon Milleous, it will be your doom, I have foreseen this all child!" Daah said getting frustrated. "Alex listen to her, we will need your help, if we do not act the Earth will be destroyed." Rook said to Alex. "I'm sorry, but I will not pass up this opportunity." Alex said before walking away. "Then you have doomed your planet." Daah said silently, shedding a tear.

**Ok I'll stop here for now**

**Sorry I haven't wrote for a while, haven't had the right time**

**As usual thanks for reading, love reading reviews**

**Feel free to leave suggestions or ask questions**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 let's go, shits gonna' get real**

**Warnings: Male/Male, Strong Language, Violence**

** I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Please do not read on if you find any of this offensive**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 14

War on a Planetary Scale

"I am sorry honorable Leader of the Grand Council we must take our leave, we thank you exponentially for this information." Rook said before leaving with Ben. "Go now Ben and Rook, for the fate your planet is hanging in the balance." Daah said silently, sitting on her throne in the lonely room. Ben and Rook passed by where the ship was docked; they could see Alex was standing there waiting. "I'll wait here with Alex; I'll let you deliver the news." Ben said giving Rook a quick kiss.

Rook came back not long after with sadness on his face. The three got everything loaded and strapped in for takeoff. "I'm sorry babe, I know it's hard to say good bye." Ben said putting his head to Rook's. "I never get to see them, I miss my family Ben." Rook said looking up at Ben with tears in his eyes. "I know you do babe, I know." Ben said starting to tear up. "Sorry Rook." Alex said looking over at the two. "Shut up Alex, your selfishness is already going to be a burden in this war." Ben said with ice as looked at Alex. The three said nothing to each other the whole trip back to Earth.

Rook landed the PROTO-truk at plumber HQ. and the three ran to Max's office as fast as they could. "Ben, Rook, Alex, by now I'm sure you know." Max said pulling up radar showing Incursean ships surrounding Earth. "Activating planetary shields." Said a random plumber pressing buttons on a large device. "Red alert, red alert, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." Said a voice over a communication system. "Where do you want us Grandpa?" Ben asked. "Ben I need you to speak to the people, you're a celebrity they should listen to you." Max said. "Everyone else come with me." Max said leaving with Rook, Alex, and a group of plumbers.

Ben went to speak to the people where Undertown had been recently discovered due to a mass evacuation. At this point Attea and her Calaveras legion broke through the planetary shield. Max and the other plumbers where trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Incurseans. "We have to go for Milleous himself, we take him out we win!" Alex yelled. "I actually agree with Alex, I see no other option in this situation. We are currently at threat level 5, and the planet's nations are raising defcon levels. If we do no act we will not have to worry about the Incurseans destroying Earth." Rook explained. "The planets nations are currently deploying all armed forces available; they're no match for the tech level of the Incurseans. We have to act now." Max said. At this point Ben returned from addressing the people. "Ben how did it go son?" Max asked. "Not so well." Ben said. "Well it's decided we'll take our last ships and assault Milleous' flag ship." Max said looking around the room. "Alright let's go!" Ben said. "No son, until your Omnitrix is working right again I need you down here on the ground." Max said before boarding his ship.

The last defense of Earth exited the atmosphere and began assaulting the flag ship. The normally dark space was lit up by thousands of laser flashes and explosions. Ship after ship exploded into dust, many good plumbers lost their lives that day. Rook's ship was hit as he made a call to Max. "Magister Tennyson my ship is hit." Rook said as he thought of Ben. "Alright son can you make it planet side?" Max asked. "No, but we can still make a difference." Rook said turning his ship towards Milleous'. "Rook what are you doing?" Max called out. At this point Ben came out from his hiding spot on the ship. "Ben, you stowed away?" Rook asked relieved to see him. "You didn't think I was gonna' let you guys hog all the glory did you?" Ben asked with a playful smile. "Floor it babe." Ben said with a smile. "Consider it floored babe." Rook said with a smile and pressing a few buttons. "Alex, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ben said looking over at his friend. "No worries dude, it's all behind us." Alex replied. "Ben?" Max asked upon hearing the three. "Ben what are you doing?" Max asked. "You boys don't have to do this!" Max yelled. "Don't worry Grandpa." Ben said before the ship plowed into Milleou's ship in a fiery explosion. "BEN!" Max yelled with tears forming.

From inside the flag ship Ben in the form of Bloxx let Rook and Alex out of his dome shape. Max and the rest of the plumbers geared up for one last attack on the Incursean fleet. "This is for Ben!" Max yelled as the plumbers engaged the fleet. "Ok guys let's find Milleous." Ben said as the three went towards the command center. "Well hey there froggy." Said mockingly to Milleous. "What, Tennyson?" Milleous said in disbelief. "Get those three!" Milleous shouted. "I'll take the three on the right." Ben said turning into Four Arms. "Make that four." Ben said correcting himself. "Milleous is mine." Alex said marking his prey. "And who is this runt?" Milleous asked sarcastically. "I'm a ghost, the ghost of a dead child who never knew what it was like to grow up with his parents." Alex said gearing up for battle. "Look kid you can take your mommy and daddy issues somewhere else." Milleous said a little confused. Alex got a crazy look in his eyes as he began to assault Milleous with magick. Ben noticed something was different about Alex; his normally blue colored magick was now black. Milleous was on the ground suffering and squirming in pain. Ben took Milleous' communicator and imitated his voice saying "This is the grand Emperor Milleous light of the deathless Incursean Empire, Earth scum has boarded the flag ship all units fire on the flap ship, ah screw it!" Ben finished up by destroying the device. Alex was looking darker and darker, his eyes began to glow red and Milleous was in the corner rocking himself back and forth as Alex planted horror after horror into Milleous mind. "Alex stop, we don't torture fallen enemies!" Ben yelled. Rook grabbed Alex trying to hold him down. "He will pay for my suffering!" Alex said in a dark voice. "Alex calm down friend." Rook said hopelessly.

On Revonnah Maju Daah was witnessing the whole ordeal. When Daah heard Alex going into his dark state she nearly collapsed. Daah entered Alex's mind to try to calm him. A spark of white light came into Alex's eyes. The darkness receded and Alex came back to the world, as he blacked out. Milleous' ship had sustained too much damage and began to plummet back to Earth. Ben tried to contact Max, and the plumber ships kept attacking the flag ship. "Ben? You guys are alive?" Max asked in disbelief. "We won't be for long if we can't get this ship under control." Ben said worriedly. "Ben you're coming in to hot, pull up!" Max instructed. "This will not be easy." Rook said at the controls. The ship finally slowed slightly and landed hard to the ground sustaining minimal damage. Emperor Milleous you are under arrest for invading a planet with intent to conquer." Rook said slapping cuffs on the Incursean. Attea and few of her lackeys showed up as the plumbers came to Ben's aid. "Surrender you're out numbered." Max said with plumber ships hovering above. "Look a little higher." Attea said with a devilish smile. Incursean ships were hovering over the plumber ships. "Here's what's gonna' happen, you're gonna' leave this planet and never return." Milleous mocked. "Or what?" Ben asked holding his ground. "Imbecile!" Psychobos mocked as he pressed a button as an Incursean ship dropped a To'kustar to the ground. "One Way Big, so what." Ben said not grasping the idea. "Idiot they're mutated and feral." Psychobos said annoyed. To'kustars began dropping all over the Earth doing the bidding of the Incurseans. Ben dropped his head in defeat. "If I see you within a parsec of this system my mutated To'kustar pets are gonna' destroy anything and everything you ever cared about." Milleous said to a defeated Ben. "No I won't leave!' Ben protested. "Ben I already thought I lost you once, at least this way I'll know you're safe." Max said trying not to cry. Ben was locked into a deep space capsule to be blasted off the planet. "You come back to me, come back to me safe." Rook said to Ben crying. "I will, I swear I'll come back. I need you to protect the people, do whatever you need to do." Ben said holding back tears and giving Rook a long kiss. "Alright enough get back." An Incursean soldier said as he closed the pod.

With that the capsule took off and Ben was gone. Rook fell to his knees crying. Rook and Max just held each other as they wept. "We'll get him back son, we'll get him back, I swear it." Max said trying to comfort Rook. Rook noticed Alex lying on the ground still unconscious. "I have to get Alex out of here; they will kill him if they get him. Rook picked up Alex and through all of the commotion escaped; Rook got himself and Alex to a safe place and tried to contact Gwen.

Rook told Gwen where to meet him and Alex who was still unconscious. Rook was at a secret plumber safe house with Alex when there was a knock at the door. It was Gwen and Argit. Rook opened the door and they stepped in but there was also another person, someone Rook was not so happy to see. "What is he doing here?" Rook hissed as he stared down Kevin. "Regardless of what he's done to us we need him, we will need as many people as we can get." Gwen said to a seething Rook. "Fine, but a single problem from you and I will throw you to the frogs." Rook said glaring at Kevin. "Thanks for the welcome wagon." Kevin said sarcastically.

**Ok I will stop here**

**Hope you liked it**

**I love reading reviews**

**And as always feel free to ask questions or leave suggestions**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok chapter 15 let's go**

**Warnings: Male/Male story, Violence**

**Please do not read on if this offends you**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 15

Taking Back Earth

Alex woke up in a daze at a place he didn't know. He looked around the room trying to remember what had happened. "Are you feeling ok?" Rook said to a confused Alex. "Ah, where did you come from?" Alex asked in his daze. Rook pointed to a small mat where he had been sleeping. "I gave Gwen the bed room, and Kevin the couch." Rook said looking at Alex worriedly. "Who's Kevin?" Alex said sitting up from the cot he was on. "You will find out, for now rest, you have been out for a long time." Rook said standing up. "I can't remember what happened." Alex said rubbing his head. "Perhaps it is best you do not." Rook said before going to the kitchen. Rook came back a few seconds later and handed Alex a piece of chocolate. "Why?" Alex asked. "Trust me, it will help." Rook replied. "Where's Ben?" Alex asked just now realizing he was gone. Rook got a sad look on his face before saying "Milleous banished him." Rook said trying not to relive the event. "Oh Rook, I'm so sorry." Alex said embracing the Revonnahgander. Rook began to cry as Alex rocked him back and forth. "We'll get him back, I swear it Rook; whatever it takes we will get him back." Alex said to Rook trying to calm him down. "Yo, is everything cool?" Kevin asked from the doorway. "Go away Kevin!" Rook yelled. "What's going on?" Gwen asked sleepily after being waked by the commotion. "You guys are interrupting my beauty sleep." Argit said now being waked. "Argit you'd have to sleep for the rest of your life to make anything about you beautiful. Kevin said picking on Argit. "Oh ha, ha, shut up Kev." Argit said before going back to sleep. "Kevin just go back to sleep." Gwen said tiredly. "I heard Rook crying and I came to see what's wrong; geez forgive me for caring!" Kevin said walking back to the couch. "It is a little late for caring do you not think?" Rook asked through tears.

Azmuth was tinkering with a large machine in his lab. "No, no that won't work." He said to himself as he worked on the machine. Azmuth turned around to get some tools when he saw Maju Daah standing there. "You know I really hate it when you do what." Azmuth said going back to the machine. "By now I'm sure you know what happened?" Daah asked. "Of course, but I have confidence they will resolve it." Azmuth replied opening up the machine and tinkering with a wrench. "And what of Ben?" Daah asked getting annoyed. "What precisely what this machine is for, procuring young Mr. Tennyson." Azmuth said dryly. "I know where he is." Daah said even more annoyed. "Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Azmuth asked pressing a few buttons on his wrist as a ship came up from below the floor. Daah just rolled her eyes before entering the ship.

After a while of laying low and hiding out the group decided it was time do something about the frogs. Bellwood looked like a warzone. U.S. troops were all over trying to gain a foothold but to no avail. "Stop, you are only making it worse." Rook said to a group of soldiers firing on an Incursean hover tank. "Step down civilian." A sergeant commanded. "I am a Plumber 1st class, I out rank your entire military. Your tech level is no match against the Incurseans" Rook said to the soldier. "Son I am a U.S. Marine, the deadliest force on this planet." The sergeant boasted. "You are putting your men in direct danger….." "Wheel tank incoming!" a soldier said interrupting Rook. "Run!" Rook yelled. The group followed by the marine platoon ducked down an ally way to escape the tank. The group came up on a squad of Incursean infantry. The marines fired on them but their weapons couldn't penetrate the Incursean armor. "Let us handle this one." Rook said with a smile. "Yeah I'll hang back here to umm, secure our flank, yeah that's right." Argit said shaking. The group went into action swiftly taking out the infantry with skill and ease. "Wow, that was amazing, son I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys, oh and gal." The sergeant said shaking Rook's hand. "Unfortunately this is where we must say good bye, best of luck to you all." Rook said giving a short bow.

The group went into a warehouse where they were storing weapons and supplies. "This will not be enough to mount an assault upon the Incurseans." Rook said. "This is all we can get a hold of, it's becoming too dangerous." Gwen said. "I might be able to get the hook up on some Incursean weapons." Argit said smoking a cigarette. "Dude, there's like no ventilation in here." Kevin said trying to wave cigarette smoke away from him. "So how are you going to get these weapons?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "Well I got this guy who got a hold of a downed Incursean armory ship; for a price we can go stock up." Argit said shadily. "How much?" Kevin asked looking at Argit suspiciously. "80,000 credits, we can take as much as we want." Argit replied. "How are we going to get there?" Gwen asked. "Well I might be able to put a little something together." Kevin said looking down at a pile of parts.

Kevin was able to make a dune buggy looking vehicle so that the group could quickly get to the weapons. "Alright she's done." Kevin said wiping grease of his hands. "All aboard!" Argit yelled jokingly. Argit was left basically hanging onto a bar as his seat as he said "Oh come on, this isn't fair!" "We only have so much room dude." Rook said. The buggy burst out of the warehouse speeding past Incursean troops, tanks, ships, and mutant To'kustars. It wasn't long before there was a lot of attention on the buggy and soon unit after unit was after them. They raced down streets, on top of buildings and through restaurants and bistros. "Hey this is a nice place; we should come here after this is all over." Argit said as the buggy drove through a fancy looking restaurant. "Argit!" Everyone yelled. Kevin took a right and started driving through clothing store which so happened to be one of Ben's favorite clothing shops. "Ben loved this store." Rook said looking around at the clothes as they speed through the store. Gwen put a hand on Rook's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Were coming for him, not much longer." Gwen said trying to reassure Rook. The buggy came out of the store and was back on the road where a To'kustar was waiting. "Right, right, go right!" Argit yelled at Kevin. "Hey no back seat drivers!" Kevin yelled calmly as he drove between the To'kustar's legs. "You guys are gonna' give me a heart attack." Argit said trying to slow his breathing. "Argit you're going to hyper ventilate if you don't calm down." Gwen said. "We're nearing the edge of town." Rook said to the others. "And lucky us were not being followed anymore." Argit said looming behind him. "Argit, just be quiet you're going to jinx us. Alex said, speaking for the first time. "Well you certainly have been quiet." Rook said looking at Alex. "Just a lot to think about." Alex said looking as though he was perplexed.

Kevin stopped the buggy and everyone got out. "There's the ship." Argit said looking at the ship sitting partway in the woods. The group knelt down by a log checking the ship out. "It doesn't look like there is anyone here." Rook whispered. "I gotta' give him the signal." Argit said standing up. Argit waved his hand in the air and knelt back down. "Ok now we wait a moment." "Something doesn't feel right." Alex said. "What do you mean?" Rook asked. "Something isn't right, we shouldn't be here." Alex said shaking his head. "Don't move scum." An Incursean said pointing a blaster at the group. Everyone turned around to see a group of Incursean infantry. "I told you." Alex whispered. An Incursean ship showed up and let Attea and a few other Incursean infantry out. "You didn't think you could outrun me forever did you?" Attea asked mockingly. The frogs took the group into custody, all but Argit. Attea pointed her blaster at Argit who started shaking like a coward. "Hey, hey, we had a deal!" Argit said trying to deal with Attea. "Had." Attea responded before shooting Argit, who was for the most part unharmed just stunned and burnt. Just then the ship Attea came in turned on its own and started shooting at the Incursean soldiers and Attea. A door opened and an Incursean poked his head out. "Yous just gonna' stand there?" Said the incursean. The group boarded the ship and met their new friend. "So I didn't hear a thank you." The Incursean said putting his hand to his ear. Kevin touched the wall and hit the Incursean knocking him out.

The incursean woke up strapped to a chair by Gwen's magick. What's your name filthy Incursean?" Kevin asked. "Bullfrag, why'd you hit me?" Bullfrag asked. "Oh I don't know, cuz you're a filthy Incursean." Kevin said mockingly. "I am not, I helped you." Bullfrag said. "Yeah, why is that filthy Incursean?" Kevin asked. "Yes, filthy Incursean." Rook followed up. "Let me guys." Gwen said staring through Bullfrag's sun glasses and into his soul. "He's cool." Gwen said letting Bullfrag's magick restraints go. Alex walked by with a Mr. Smoothie that he grabbed during the drive through Bellwood. "Oh, got any more of those?" Bullfrag asked. "No." Alex replied nonchalantly. "Who's this cute one?" Bullfrag asked looking at Rook. "My, my, aren't you the scrumptious piece of fur." Bullfrag said still looking at Rook. "Gwen?" Rook asked getting uncomfortable. "You know that armor of yours, really makes that ass look great." Bullfrag said still trying to woo Rook. "Gwen!" Rook yelled very uncomfortable. "What?" Gwen asked coming in from the cabin of the ship. "Do I have to watch him?" Rook said with an uncomfortable look on his face. "We're almost to Plumber HQ." Gwen said reassuring Rook. "Bullfrag, we need you to get us into the prisoner area to break out the rest of the plumbers and Magesters." Gwen said. "No prob, as long as the furry boy goes with." Bull frag replied to Gwen.

The group landed at plumber HQ, and Bullfrag paraded the group as his prisoners all the way to the Plumber prison area. They came upon an Incursean guarding a door to prison area. "All hail Emperor Milleous light of the Incursean Empire, grand general of the deathless Incursean army…" "Yeah, yeah you're on record." Said the guard interrupting Ben. The group went through the door where more guards were. Rook and Kevin went in and took out the guards. "Not bad." Kevin said trying to compliment Rook. Rook gave Kevin a dirty look and walked away. The group entered the prison area, and began opening up cells. Magester Patelliday's cell opened up also revealing Blukic and Driba. "Thank goodness, Magester Patelliday was beginning to smell." Driba said plugging his nose. "The Magister is severely dehydrated, he needs medical attention immediately." Rook said picking Patelliday up from the bench he was sleeping on. "We gave him our water rations, but it wasn't enough." Driba explained to Rook. After than Max's cell opened up as the group rushed in. "Grandpa!" Bullfrag said as he rushed in before anyone else. "Ben?" Everyone said. "Ben." Gwen said with a smile. "Ben." A voice from behind them said. It was Attea.

**OK I'll stop here for now**

**Hope you liked**

**As always I love reading reviews**

**And as always, feel free to ask questions or leave suggestions**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-Zach**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 let's do this**

**Warnings: Male on male, violence, strong language possible**

**I do not own the Ben 10 franchise**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 16

Karma

Attea had the group at gun point, but Ben was quick on his feet. Ben, still in the form of Bullfrag, approached Attea trying to charm the frog princess. "Wow Attea, I've never noticed you before." Bullfrag said looking into Attea's eyes. "Wha-what?" Attea said stuned. "Yeah, I'm looking at you in whole new light, those goggles that little cap; that vicious indifference." Ben said getting closer to Attea. "Well it's an instinct ya' know." Attea said blushing and looking towards the ground. Before things could go further Gwen knocked Attea out with a mana blast. "I think I'm gonna' throw up!" Kevin yelled. "**Me too.**" Ben said in his mind, not fully understanding why Kevin was involved in the first place.

With the prisoners being freed, it was time to mount an assault, the group met with Magesters Tennyson and Pateliday. "We need to stop Psychobos' mind control device, and take out those To'kustars." Max said addressing the Plumbers. "Rook, I'll leave you and the Galvans to that." Max stated. "Ben I need you to help protect the people from Milleous and the To'kustars." Max commanded. "Ok people let's go!" Patelliday said sending everyone off to their mission. "I knew it was you." Rook said to Ben with a smile. "Oh really? Then why did you seem so uncomfortable when I was hitting on you?" Ben asked grinning. "I do not know, perhaps it was that Incursean form of yours." Rook said to Ben before giving him a quick kiss. "I am so happy you are here and safe my love." Rook said holding Ben tight. "I told you I'd come back." Ben said embracing Rook and taking in his scent. "You always smell so good." Ben said placing his head on Rook's chest. Rook just smiled and buried his face into Ben's hair. "Come on Rook!" Blukic said to the Revonnahgander. "Give them some time, Ben just got back." Driba said to Blukic. "I know that!" Blukic argued. "No you didn't!" Driba fired back. "Guys, guys, calm down." Alex said walking towards Ben and Rook. "Hey Alex, where'd you get assigned?" Ben asked with his arms around Rook's waist. "Oh I get to battle the gigantoid mutant monsters with you." Alex said sarcastically. "Oh well congratulations." Ben said smiling. Ben turned to Rook saying "I gotta' leave babe." "But I only just got you back." Rook replied giving a sad face. "Don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo." Ben said kissing Rook on the cheek. "But you have never been in a rodeo." Rook said confused. "It's an expression." Ben said shaking his head with a smile.

Ben reluctantly left with Alex, and soon everyone was out doing their assigned job. Ben and Alex went out to an enslaved Bellwood being patrolled by Incurseans and To'kustars. Ben turned into Way Big and began to fight it out with a To'kustar, while Alex handled some pesky Incursean foot soldiers. "Let's see how you like the pit of no return." Alex said flipping through his spell book. Alex mumbled a spell which opened a portal beneath the Incursean's feet, sucking them in. Ben had two To'kustars on him as he said "A little help here." "Let light prevail, and darkness fall, through elements five they bind us all, ancient ones hear my spell, let that which wishes us harm, be taken from this place set out of time!" Alex said weaving a powerful spell. The To'kustars vanished, but it left Alex badly drained. "Alex!" Ben said running towards his friend. "Are you ok?" Ben asked looking at Alex who was lying on the ground. "Read this." Alex said handing Ben a piece of paper. "What?" Ben asked confused. "Just read it, please." Alex said struggling to speak. "Through full moons, and fairy lore; goodly spirits, and garden gnomes. Let those who need their magick power, receive their blessing in this hour." Ben said reading the paper, not fully understanding the meanings. A blue light surrounded Alex briefly and then dissipated. "What just happened?" Ben asked. "You healed me Ben, with your will and good intent, you healed me." Alex said standing up. "Well I wrote the spell but still, you did well." Alex said patting Ben on the back. "I did magick?" Ben asked. "You sure did." Alex said smiling.

"Ben, Alex, do you copy?" Rook's voiced asked through Ben's Omnitrix. "What's up Rook?" Ben asked. "We have secured Psychobos' ship; the To'kustars should no longer be under mind control, but their feral and mutated state still makes them dangerous." Said Rook informing the two. Just then Max's voice came over the comm. "Ben, Magester Patelliday and I are going to try and send the Way Bads to the null void." "Copy that Grandpa, Alex and I will round up the rest of Milleous' troops." Ben replied. It wasn't long before Milleous was in custody, but he was sure he'd still come out on top.

"Give it up Milleous you're finished." Ben said at a chained Milleous. "Not so fast Tennyson, I still have my regular army!" Milleous boasted. Attea was scheming in the back of the party, picking her lock and stepping forward as head of the Incursean Empire. "With daddy arrested, I take control of the Incursean Empire, and I say we leave." Attea said coming forward. "What!? This was your plan all along!" Milleous yelled. "Of course, I made sure Ben's cuff was loose, I knew he'd come back and defeat you." Attea explained. "I agree to pull all Incursean forces from earth." Attea said extending her hand. Max agreed shacking Attea's hand and having Milleous taken away. "Hey Tennyson, why don't you turn back into Bullfrag, and get a taste of a real woman?" Attea asked flirtatiously. "I'd rather vomit, besides, I already have the love of my life." Ben said before walking away. Attea stretched out her tongue kissing the back of Ben's head before disappearing into her command ship. Rook and the rest of the gang showed up later to give a full report. "Ben, Attea kept her word, the Incurseans are leaving!" Rook said running to meet Ben giving him a kiss. "I am glad you did not run off with the frog." Rook said jokingly. "Life isn't worth living without you." Ben said placing his hand on Rook's chest. Rook gave Ben a long passionate kiss before saying "I love you so much Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." "Well it won't be long before I'm Rook Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Ben said looking into Rook's eyes. "I like the sound of that; I am very happy that you are back." Rook said putting his arms around Ben and bringing him close while purring softly. Gwen, Kevin, the Galvans, and Alex joined up with Ben and Rook not long after. "So how did you get back?" Alex asked. "Well Azmuth and Maju Daah found me as I was randomly floating around in space, he fixed the Omnitrix so I could turn into Bullfrag almost indefinitely." Ben explained to the group. Kevin noticed Ben and Rook being very close and intimate with each other, before walking away. "Kevin where are you going?" Gwen asked. "I've done what I needed to do." Kevin said not turning still walking away.

**1 week later**

Alex was walking around in an herbal market, gathering herbs for medicine, and spells. Alex noticed a guy on the other side of the herb stall looking through rare herbs. Alex could tell he was involved in magick in a few ways. One was the pentacle the guy was wearing, another was the rare herbs he was picking up are almost expressly only used in magick. There was something about the guy that Alex couldn't understand; Alex felt compelled to talk to him. "Hello there." Alex said looking at the guy who was looking through some Saint John's Wort. "Hello, can I help you?" the young man asked. "Well I couldn't help but notice the herbs you were getting, are a ceremonial magician?" Alex asked not fully understanding why he felt so attracted to this guy. Not sexually attracted, but energetically. "Oh no, I'm a witch, I'm just getting a few things to stock my herbal cabinet." Said the guy. "Oh I see, my name is Alex by the way." Alex said becoming more and more confused. "Zach; nice to meet you." Zach said looking into Alex's eyes. "So, I've never met a ceremonial magician, what's it like?" Zach asked trying to make conversation with the handsome young man. "Oh you know, slaying demons, warlocks, the occasional alien invasion." Alex said smiling. "Oh so you're like a big bad super hero?" Zach asked flirting slightly. "Well you could say that." Alex said flirting back a little. **"Did I just flirt with a guy?" **Alex asked himself still confused. Alex not only flirted with another guy, he liked it. Alex wasn't against being gay, he was great friends with Ben and Rook after all, but he never taken himself as gay. Alex had always been attracted to woman, but he was starting to feel somewhat attracted to this guy. They seemed to have a lot of common interests. "Well it was nice meeting you, I gotta' get going, here my number if you ever wanna' hang out or something." Zach said before leaving.

Alex raced to Mr. Smoothies, where Ben and Rook were spending some time with each other, "Ben, Rook!" Alex yelled as he raced towards the two. "What's going on?" Ben asked slurping away. "I'm not entirely sure what happened." Alex said leaning over to catch his breath. Alex explained the whole thing to a shocked Ben and Rook. "So what are you saying?" Rook asked. "I don't know, I've never had these feelings." Alex said putting his head in his hands. "Well if you feel you like him, I think you should see what happens, you might find out he's for you, or maybe it was just a phase." Ben said to Alex. "Well he gave me his number, when should I call him?" Alex asked. "Well I would give it a few days." Rook said as he enjoyed his smoothie. "Well what's a good date location?" Alex asked. "What are we, the gay how to guide?" Ben remarked sarcastically. "Ben, this is all new to him, be nice my beloved one." Rook said correcting Ben's snide remark. "I would suggest maybe a nice restaurant or a trendy bar maybe?" Rook said trying to give advice. "Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks guys." Alex said with a smile. Ben was trying to lick the last bits of smoothie from his cup. "Ben you have a little smoothie on your nose." Rook said smiling. "Hmm, I think I need your help taking care of it." Ben said giving Rook a sultry look. Rook proceeded to lick the smoothie from Ben's nose. "Thanks babe, that was hot."

**Ok I will stop here, sorry I haven't wrote in a while**

**: )**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**As usual I love reading reviews**

**And feel free to leave suggestions or ask questions**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright let's get chapter 17 going shall we?**

**I do not own the Ben 10 Franchise (Though it'd be sweet if I did lol)**

**Warnings: Male/male story/ possibility of adult language**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-Zach**

Chapter 17

Moving on

Things had been quiet since the Incurseans left, and while Ben enjoyed his down time with Rook, he was also itching for a good old fashion alien beat down. Alex had gone on a couple of dates with Zach, but was still feeling conflicted. He was consulting the tarot, crystal scrying, doing meditation, and advanced tantric yoga, and still couldn't understand the feelings he had.

Alex met Ben and Rook at Mr. Smoothie for catch up, they hadn't spoken since Rook suggested taking Zach to a restaurant or bar. Ben and Rook were already there, and Ben of course was obnoxiously sipping on a smoothie. "Hello Alex, how are you?" Rook asked Alex he walked up to the two. "Confused." Alex said laying his head on the table and giving out a sigh. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "You either like him or you don't, what's so confusing." Ben asked looking at a distressed Alex. "No it's complicated; I like him, but I don't know why I like him, or if I even should like him." Alex said sighing. "I mean, I've never been attracted to guys, until this guy comes along." Alex said lifting his head up from the table. "Well I can understand that, I was never attracted to the same sex until I met Ben; perhaps you were meant to meet Zach." Rook said looking at Alex worriedly. "I don't know." Alex said letting his head fall back down on the table. "How did your dates go?" ben asked in curiosity. "Good, really good actually; we have a lot in common." Alex said perking up. "I showed him the mansion, and all my practice materials, and then we went to a nice sushi bar…." Alex said before being interrupted. "Wait, hold up; mansion?" Ben asked. "Oh, yeah, I never told you guys, I'm a millionaire." Alex said nonchalantly. "And you didn't think this was important information?" Ben asked. "I mean, why aren't you walking around in an Armani suit, driving a Benz, vacationing in Monaco?" Ben asked in complete disbelief. "Ben there's more to life than senselessly spending money on material items, it's not spiritually healthy." Alex explained. "How did you gain so much wealth?" Rook asked calmly while Ben freaked out. "When I left Plumber care, I became an apprentice to a very wealthy old man, who could no longer do his magick do to health problems. I learned and studied under him, he told me what to do and I did it for him. We developed a very close bond; he was like the father I never knew. When he died he left everything he owned to me, his mansion, his magickal items, books, supplies, the whole nine yards." Alex explained getting slightly emotional upon the remembrance of the man. "So why didn't you tell us?" Ben asked. "I guess I just didn't think it was important, I am not a slave to money Ben. While I deeply enjoy what I have, I would give it all up if I had too." Alex said to Ben. "I should have you guys over some time to take a look around." Alex said smiling as he looked at Rook and a stunned Ben. "I will never understand you." Ben said.

Ben and Rook were at Rook's place hanging out. Rook was on the phone with Ben's mom, talking about the wedding plans, while Ben was lying in bed, listening to music. "Yes, I think that sounds fair also." Rook said into the phone. "I am glad you agree, we will speak further tomorrow, good bye." Said Rook before hanging up the phone. Rook went into the bedroom where Ben was. "Who were you talking to?" Ben asked curiously. "Your mother, we were discussing our idea of having two ceremonies; she agreed that it was fair." Rook replied. "Good, I'm glad." Ben said leaning over giving Rook a kiss. "What do you want to do for dinner?" Ben asked. "Hmm, I think we should do a double date." Rook replied to Ben. "With who?" Ben asked oblivious. "Alex and Zach silly." Rook said getting over top ben and nuzzling his cheek letting out a purr. "Yeah that'd be fun, we can finally meet him." Ben said. "I will give Alex a call." Rook said getting out of bed. "Hmm, are you excited Rook?" Ben asked. "No, I am feeling average, why?" Rook asked confused. Ben pointed down, and Rook realized he had a hard on coming through his proto tech armor. Rook blushed hard and ran to the living room. Ben let a laugh shaking his head. "It's not like I'm never gonna' see it you know!' Ben yelled out to Rook. "In due time!" Rook called back, as he picked up the phone to call Alex. "Hello?" Alex said has he answered to phone. "Hey Alex it is Rook, Ben and I were wondering if you and Zach would like to go out to dinner together?" Rook asked. "Umm, tonight?" Alex asked. Rook could hear someone whisper in the background. "Who is it babe?" the whisper asked. "Oh is he there?" Rook asked. "Yeah we were just hanging out." Alex said. "Umm, ummm, dinner! Yeah we'd love that what time?" Alex asked. "About 8ish, at that new Thai bistro." Rook said. "Yeah, ok sound good, we'll see you about 8, bye." Alex said hanging up swiftly. "What'd he say?" Ben asked as Rook walked back into the bed room. "He said yes; he was acting oddly, Zach was over there with him, I could hear him speaking in the back ground." Rook said in deep thought. "Oh my god! You don't think they were….you know" Ben said to Rook. "I am not sure, but that is entirely their own business." Rook replied getting back into bed with Ben. "I am going to take a short nap." Rook said to Ben. "Alright I'll get you up." Ben replied to Rook as he set an alarm on his phone.

Later that night Ben, Rook, Alex, and Zach met for dinner. They immediately began the introduction process. "Zach, these are my friends Ben, and Rook, they're engaged." Alex said introducing Zach. "It's very nice to meet, and congratulations on the engagement, do you have a wedding date set?" Zach asked trying to make conversation. "Not quite, but sometime soon after Ben's 18th Birthday." Rook said happily. The four were seated as they carried on their conversation. "So how long have you guys been together?" Zach asked. "A little over a year." Ben said as he looked through the menu. "Rook I don't know what any of this stuff is." Ben said looking at the wide range of Thai dishes. "I'll order for you." Rook said putting his head to Ben's. "Umm, I've seen what you eat, no thanks." Ben said recalling all the weird and gross things Rook has consumed over the years. "Trust me you will like what I get you." Rook said giving Ben a quick kiss. "So what's going on with you two, are you dating or just testing the waters?" Rook asked. "I'd say we're dating, you agree right hun?" Zach asked. "Yeah." Alex said looking confused. The waiter came to the table to take the groups orders saying "Ok, you are ready to order?" "Yes we are ready, I will start." Rook said to the Thai waiter. "I will have the squid sautéed with garlic and chilies, he will have the chicken Pad Thai." Rook said looking at Ben." "And for you guys?" The waiter asked after writing ben and Rook's order. "Umm, I'm gonna' go with the pan seared mahi mahi." Alex said still looking dazed. "I will have the Thai salad." Zach said.

Alex got up to go to the restroom, and Rook followed. "What is up with you?" Rook asked. "It's nothing." Alex replied. "It is not nothing, you have been acting odd all night." Rook said becoming concerned. "So, what do you do?" Ben asked Zach trying to pass the time while Rook was gone. "Well I run a professional tarot reading business, but I also have a little business I run selling magickal items and supplies." Zach said taking a sip of his Mai Tai. "Oh so you're like a magick dude, like Alex?" Ben asked a little intrigued. "Kinda', he focuses on defensive and offensive magick, I sell items related to peaceful magick, like healing, or prosperity, or protection." Zach said taking another drink. "So I can tell you have a really strong and special relationship with Rook, I'd like to have that someday." Zach said. "Yeah, I believe Rook is my soul mate. What about you and Alex, you feel connected to him?" Ben asked. "Yeah, but I feel like he's having trouble committing, he won't make out with me or anything sexual." Zach said taking a sip. "Hmm well, this is his first gay relationship, I'd just give him a little time, I think he'll come around." Ben said comforting Zach. "I hope so." Zach said returning to his drink. "It's just, I haven't actually committed to a relationship with him; I know he wants one, and I know I like him a lot, it's just I'm having a hard time committing, it's all really new and different to me." Alex explained. "I understand, I felt the way you do, when I first discovered I loved Ben, but the more time I spent with him, and being true to myself, I accepted it, and now Ben is the single most important thing in my life." Rook explained to Alex. "You have not…..you know…..with him?" Rook asked awkwardly. "Oh no! He wanted to, but I can't go that far yet." Alex replied to a shocked Rook. "Really? I figured you had." Rook said as the two walked out of the restroom and back to the table.

The night ended well, and Rook and Ben went back to Rook's house to get some sleep. Ben was lying in bed playing a game on Rook's holo-tablet. "So, what do you think about Alex's boyfriend?" Ben asked. "I think he is very nice, I hope Alex figures out what he wants soon, as it seems Zach knows what he wants." Rook replied from the bathroom while brushing his teeth. "Hmm, well like I told Zach, I think he just needs some time." Ben said turning the holo-tablet off. "Yes I would agree, but i feel Zach is ready to take the relationship to the next level, and Alex told me there is no way he could do that at this point." Rook replied as he walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Oh babe, have you been working out?" Ben asked looking at Rook who was only wearing underwear. "Just a little." Rook said smiling as he got into bed. "Wrap me up in those muscles!" Ben said as he settled in, putting his head in Rook's chest. Rook lightly nuzzled the top of Ben's head, and gave him a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**OK I will stop here**

**Hope you liked!**

**As always, I love reading reviews**

**And feel free to ask questions or leave suggestions**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Zach**


End file.
